


It Was All Yellow

by yonieminnie



Series: It Was All Yellow [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slight Humor, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Jaemin and Haechan are fighting over who's hotter between their crushes until they were caught by their teacher pulling each other's hair.Mr. Moon called both of their parents and they couldn't believe what happened next.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired from Coldplay's Yellow.

 

 

Haechan and Jaemin were known as the sassy loud divas of the class. Haechan, the narcisstic student who was known for his sharp tongue and radiant beauty has a huge crush on his senior and captain of the basketball team, the Canadian, Mark Lee. Even from the very first time he laid his eyes on the Canadian boy, Haechan was love struck. He always see him the perfect handsome and absolutely fully capable guy who can do anything.  
  
Meanwhile, Jaemin, the loud student who was known for his crazy, obsessive attitude and charming beautiful smile has a huge crush on the current president of the student council, Lee Jeno. He knew the boy ever since they were still in middle school. Jaemin secretly stalks the boy, knowing about his family, friends, personal likings and even trying to hack Jeno's facebook account. Jeno is the perfect, smart and a real boyfriend material for Jaemin and this is the reason he loves the boy more than anything else in this world.  
  
Even though both Haechan and Jaemin were different in so many ways, they always clash with each other that leads into a huge argument on who's better, who's faster and even who's prettier.

Chenle, Haechan's bestfriend and side kick and Jisung, Jaemin's partner in crime tried their very best to stop these two from arguing but they just couldn't. Even the quiet mutual friend of theirs, Renjun, snapped out and nothing happened. 

 

 

  
This time, the war worsen when they fought over who's more handsome and better between Mark and Jeno. The two fought verbally on the first three days until both can't take it anymore and pulled each other's hair.  
  
Mr. Kim saw the two trying to get each other bald and seperates them both with his remaining strength. Being a teacher is so stressful anyways. 

 

"HAECHAN! JAEMIN! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" 

"Yes.. Mr. Kim.." 

 

  
  
The two ended at the principal's office and their parents were called. Both Haechan and Jaemin looked nervous as they don't want to send their parents here with disappointed face because of the trouble they made.

 

  
  
  
"Good Day, Mr. Moon! Is there any problem with my son, Haechan?" A pink haired middle aged man entered the Principal's room and Haechan just wanted to be buried alive after receiving his father's death glare.  
  
"Good Day too, Mr. Lee. We'll wait for Jaemin's father so that we can talk about this." Mr. Moon said which Mr. Lee, or also known as Taeyong, nodded in agreement. They waited for a few minutes that made Jaemin to be embarassed at his father's unpunctuality.  
  
"Good Afternoon! Sorry, I'm late. Traffic." The brunet haired man barged inside the room which all of the people inside looked at him in surprise. Like Haechan, Jaemin wants to be buried alive too after receiving his father's death glare.  
  
On the other hand, the pink haired guy couldn't keep his eyes away from the late comer. He found him very.. _interesting._

When Mr. Na, or better known as Yuta, settled himself in front of Taeyong, Mr. Moon started first by introducing himself and let the two parents introduce each other.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Lee, Mr. Na.. I'm Mr. Moon, the Principal of this school." He started and motioned Taeyong to introduce himself.  
  
"I'm Lee Taeyong, Haechan's father." He said while looking at Yuta. The said man is very beautiful for his eyes. He's way more attractive when his eyes met his and for a second, Taeyong knew that he's growing a huge infatuation to him.  
  
"I'm Nakamoto Yuta, Jaemin's father. You can call me Yuta if you want." Yuta looked back at Taeyong gave the latter a teasing wink. Yuta swore that he never met a man so perfect and gorgeous before. Automatically, his heart beats so loud when he smiled at him. It's so beautiful.  
  
Taeyong was taken aback by the unexpected wink and smirked back at him. The two of them couldn't stop looking at each other while Mr. Moon is explaining their sons' actions. Both were so mesmerized by each other's perfection.  
  
"Mr. Kim caught them pulling each other's hair and this is against the school's policy." Mr. Moon explained and looked at the parents weirdly. "Yeah.. rude..." Yuta answered, not caring about what Mr. Moon is saying but keeps on eyeing Taeyong like he's the most delicious food.   
  
"Also, I'm so worried about the two fighting with each other almost everyday. Their teachers told me about this during our meeting."  
  
"Yeah.. me too.." Taeyong, having the same situation with Yuta, answered absentmindedly. His mind is being occupied on how attractive the human being in front of him is.  
  
Both Haechan and Jaemin stared at each other, feeling something wrong between their parents. After remembering why they were here anyways, both of them rolled their eyes against each other.  
  
Mr. Moon ended the meeting awkwardly since he just couldn't stop the two parents flirting with each other silently with their eyes and mind.

"Well, Uhmm... Thank you for coming over to your sons' school. I hope this problem regarding their attitude will be solved immediately to prevent another incident like this.." 

"Hmm.."

"Yeah.."  
  
They all left the room after shaking Mr. Moon's wet hands when Taeyong pulled Yuta's arm making the latter stop from walking. Jaemin, on the other hand, was confused when he saw his Dad being pulled. Haechan was so busy enough looking at the hot basketball captain who crossed the hallway to the gym to notice what his father is doing. His eyes never leaving the black haired boy with a ball between his arm and waist, drinking a bottle of water like his life depends on it.  

"Is there any problem?" Yuta asked the pink haired man. "How about you? Do you have any problem?" Taeyong asked back leaving a smirk on his lips that Yuta didn't get unnoticed. Jaemin was so done with his father that he walked away from him and the pink haired man.  He went to the student government office where Jeno stays more often. 

"My problem is that I don't have your number.. Can you solve it?" The brunet fished his pocket to reach his phone and gave it to him. "Of course, I can." Taeyong typed in his number and saved it as **Tae ♥**

Yuta couldn't hide his smile when he saw what the pink haired man saved on his contacts. "Next time when I see you, I hope that it will be our first date." Taeyong said with confidence and Yuta couldn't hide his blush. 

"Are you asking me out?" He asked.

"I thought it's obvious?" 

"Smart guy. Well, we'll see.." Yuta winked and gave a flying kiss on Taeyong and left him to find his son. Taeyong, on the other hand, grabbed his son's arm, who's still drooling over his long time crush. 

 

 

On their way to the car, Taeyong received a message from an unknown number and smiled.

 

**From: *Unknown Number***

**Yuta here. Be safe on ur way home. Lets meet tom. ok?**

 

**To: Yuta ♥**

**8 pm at Dongdae Mall. Cool?**

 

**From: Yuta ♥**

**Call. :3**

 

 

 

Taeyong never felt so excited like this before.... well, seventeen years after that incident. 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Yuta's date and the unexpected visitor...

 

Haechan has a lot of suspicions when he saw his father wearing the nicest clothes he can wear and he can smell the overflowing scent of his perfume. He watched him grooming his hair and even applying some make up that it's not part of his daily routine. He took a sip of his milk and sat beside his father's bed. 

"On a date?" Haechan finally asked and his father smiled at his son. "I guess." 

"With whom?" 

"Why don't you guess?" Taeyong gave his son a mischievous wink and stood up from the stool to get his car keys. "I don't know what time I'll be home. I know that you can take care of yourself anyways." He said as he gave his son some money to buy himself his dinner. 

Haechan picked up the money and wowed when he saw how plenty it is. He didn't hesitate to kiss his father's cheek but the older told him to stay away so that he couldn't ruin his make up. 

"Have fun on your date!" 

 

 

 

 

Yuta had been roaming around his room, trying to find the right clothes for tonight.

"Skinny jeans doesn't match with this blue cardigan."

"Wait.. why would I wear cardigan anyways? I need to look so sexy in front of him.."

"I don't have sexy clothes.. dear goodness!"

Jaemin, watched his father getting in panic as he saw the clock strikes 7:30. 

"Holy shit! I don't have enough time!" He picked up the blue shirt and black skinny jeans pants and wear it. Jaemin wants to laugh at his father when he heard the door bell rang making his father go panic again.

"Holy shit! What to do? What to do? Ah, eyeliner!"

"I'll go get it!"

As Jaemin opened the door, he saw the pink haired man standing on the door way, wearing his biggest smile and the best clothes like he's going to model or something. Jaemin frowned but he let him enter the house anyways. 

"Dad's still getting in panic upstairs. Maybe another hour for you to wait." He announced and left the guy alone on the couch. 

He knocked on his father's door and yelled at him. "He's here!" 

"I'll be down in a minute!" Yuta yelled while trying to tie his shoes while blow drying his hair.

 

 

 

 

Jaemin didn't expect the outcome of his father's panic would be this great. Yuta looked so gorgeous making Jaemin jealous of his father's perfection. 

"I'll be home soon okay? Just eat something from the fridge." 

"Dad, I know how to cook.. unlike you.." Yuta tried to control himself in spanking his son. If Taeyong is not there, he would do it. _This disrespectful brat.._  

"You're still grounded anyways." He whispered to Jaemin's ears and made the latter frown again. 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong and Yuta left the house and drove in a restaurant where Taeyong reserved earlier. They tried to get to know each other, laugh at each other's jokes and do instant flirting which ended with wild make out session inside Taeyong's car. 

 

 

 

 

Haechan is currently watching a movie when he realized it's too late for his father to arrive. He looked at the clock as it says that it's already 12:30 in the morning. 

"Aish. What took him so long?" Haechan muttered to himself as he turned the TV off and glance at the door every minute, expecting his father to arrive soon. Much to his dismay, his father didn't arrive until it's already 3 in the morning.

Haechan is heavily sleeping on the couch when a loud bang from the door woke him up. "What the fuck!?" He looked at the possible intruder but later on blushed from embarassment when he saw his father making out with someone... wait.. 

 

_HOLY SHIT?_

_Jaemin's Dad!?_

 

 

 

Haechan tried his best to escape from the house to not hear the future moans, groans and loud screams of pleasure. He grabbed his blanket and slippers as he dragged himself out of the house. He sat on the side walk of their house and decided to just count the stars instead. 

"What you doing here this dawn?" He looked up to see who's trying to disturb his peaceful stargazing when he saw him. 

_Breathe.. Haechan, breathe.._

 

 

"M-ma-r-rk!" He tried his best not to stutter in front of him but he failed. "Oh, you know my name!" The gorgeous boy in Haechan's mind said in surprise. 

"I was having my early morning exercises for the tournament next week and I found you here sitting alone, looking so lonely. Would you mind to accompany you for awhile? I just need a break from running." Mark unconsciously became talkative to Haechan making the latter blush. 

"S-sure.." 

"What are you doing here, anyways? You're.. uh.." Mark looked at the younger's outfit that the latter blushed even more. 

"I'm.. uh.. I cannot sleep.. I.. decided to count the.. stars?" Haechan lied and keep his nervous smile. 

"Oh.. then.. I think I should leave so you can sleep.."

"No!!" Haechan yelled making Mark surprise for his sudden outburst. 

"I mean.. it's okay.. Stay here for awhile." Haechan unintentionally pulled the Canadian's arms to make him sit again beside him. The younger swore he felt some electricity when their skin brushed to each other. Haechan blushed even more that he looks like a cooked tomato. 

The two started the morning with getting to know each other and Haechan secretly glancing at the older's beautiful face and be mesmerized by it. 

 

 

Little did he know, the older did the same thing too.. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. :P


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuta meets Haechan and Taeyong meets Jaemin.

 

 

Yuta woke up feeling the pain in his lower body. He looked at the person who's snoring and snuggling on his chest. Realization hit him that he slept with Taeyong and he left his son alone in their house.   


"Holy shit."   


Taeyong eyes opened as he heard him cursed. He looked up to see his face and blushed when he saw how blooming Yuta is despite having his messy bed hair. Yuta blushed too when he felt the warm graze the other was giving him. "Good morning too, Yuta."   


"I left Jaemin alone in the house." Then Taeyong widen his eyes when realization hit him too.  


 

"Holy shit, Haechan!"  Both Taeyong and Yuta put their clothes on as fast as they can. Yuta picked his phone up to call his son and glad that he answered right away, telling him that he's okay and he already ate his breakfast.  


Haechan heard the commotion inside his father's room and he decided to just go inside the kitchen to find something to eat. He's been hungry after all the blushes, laugh and deep conversation he had with Mark. He still can't believe everything happened to him and Mark so early in the morning, though. He picked up the apple and blushed again when flashbacks of Mark telling him about his favorite fruit, watermelon. The topic is really nonsense but Haechan couldn't stop listening to him even though Mark is just telling him how amazed he is that watermelon is green from the outside but red colored inside.    


 

Since he's in a good mood today, he decided to cook some breakfast for his dad and his _guest._  


 

 

Both Yuta and Taeyong went to the dining table where Haechan is already sitting in the middle, eating an apple. Yuta hid behind Taeyong while Taeyong is trying to think on how to approach and introduce Yuta to him.   


 

"I've made you two something to eat. Don't worry, Dad. I won't bite." Haechan said after sensing his father. He pushed the chair backwards and walked to Yuta's direction. He gave his hand for him to shake it. "I'm Haechan. Dad's most beautiful, talented and kind only child." Yuta hesitated to shake the teenager's hand first but then he realized that he would be rude and ended up shaking it. "Yuta.." He just said.   


 

 

Taeyong ruffled his son's hair and told the two to sit down and eat the breakfast Haechan made.   


"It's delicious. You really are a good cook." Yuta took another bite on the hotdog. "Dad thought me so well." Haechan looked at his father proudly and shoved a spoonful of rice and egg in his mouth. "Taeyong can cook?" Yuta was amazed at the new fact that he learned from the other. "Not only he can cook like these foods, he can cook restaurant-like foods."  


"I'm a former chef, though." Taeyong stated which Yuta couldn't stop giving amazed look at him. Yuta still can remember the things that Taeyong told him while they were having a dinner date. He can remember Taeyong told him that he's now managing a restaurant near the place where he is working, that Taeyong raised Haechan alone after his late wife died from illness when Haechan is still a one year old baby, that his late wife knew that he's gay ever since then but decided to marry him anyways and that Taeyong never had sex with anyone else after his wife died. This information that Haechan told him is new for him and he wants to know more about him.   


"I was promoted as a manager when Haechan is seven." Taeyong continued. "That's because Dad is so hardworking and very smart." Haechan proudly said that made Taeyong smile and ruffled his son's hair again.  


 

 

They finished their breakfast with Yuta trying to help Haechan in washing the dishes.   


 

"You know, I don't like you. I'll just pretend that I like you for my father's sake." Yuta gulped.   


 

Taeyong decided to take Yuta home in his house. When they entered, Taeyong can see the bitter look on Jaemin's face. "How's the date? Is it very pleasurable?" Jaemin raised his left eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest. Yuta had enough of his son's attitude and flicked his forehead with his fingers. "Enough, Jaemin!" The teenage boy stomped his way to his room and slammed the door shut.  


 

Taeyong wants to stop him but Yuta assured him that it'll be okay and that Jaemin will forget it tomorrow. Taeyong nodded his head and sat down on the couch. Yuta brought something for him to drink and sat beside him. "Jaemin just hate all of the people that I dated. He's just so worried about me since his mother filed a divorce after she found out that I'm gay. She left us and found herself another man. Jaemin just doesn't want that to happen to me again." Yuta explained and Taeyong finally understood. "I won't do that to you, though." Taeyong said as he intertwined their hands. "You better be."   


 

 

The two shared their kiss then Taeyong left to go home. When he made sure that the latter left. He knocked on his son's bedroom door and entered inside. "Jaem?" He called and the teenager just rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said and this made Jaemin felt guilty.  


The teenage boy sat up on his bed and looked at his father who's standing near the door. "I like Taeyong."   


"I know. You also told me the same sentence with four other boys."   


"But he's the only one who entered the house."   


"He still ain't that special."  


"Taeyong is a great guy."  


"He still needs to prove it."   


Yuta sighed in defeat. He just want his son to finally open his heart to Taeyong since he knew by heart that he's the right one for him.   


"I guess, I should take a bath now. Brush your teeth, young man."   


"Done with it." Jaemin flopped back on his bed and grabbed his phone to see if there's new notification from Jeno. Yuta sighed again and went out of his room to his own.   


 

"I just don't want to see you sad again, Dad." Jaemin and Haechan whispered at the same time while they're holding up their phone and lying on their respective beds.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, ariel happened to me.. LOL.  
> FINALLY I MET SOME NCTzens WHO WILL ACCOMPANY ME ON KPOP REPUBLIC 2!  
> YEHEY! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan and Jaemin's Friendship

 

 

Haechan is walking through the hallway, eyes looking at the floor and his mind lost in Mark's appearance after he watched the older practice at the court area and take his shirt off after. He blushed at the sudden action his crush. He then thought that he doesn't want to invade Mark's privacy although before he left the place, he glanced back again to see his crush's not so well defined abs but beautiful petit body.

 

Since his mind focuses on his crush's body, he didn't notice someone coming and bumped into that person. Both of them stumbled down the floor, ready to apologize to their mistakes until they saw the faces of hatred. 

 

"THE FUCK!? WHY ARE YOU NOT LOOKING!?" Jaemin asked angrily as he stood up from the floor.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING? YOU'RE NOT LOOKING TOO! IF YOU DO THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PREVENTED ME, YOU SHIT HEAD!" Haechan growled back and picked up his back. 

"WHO'S SHIT HEAD BETWEEN US? YOU FREAK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MIND IS FLYING AWAY HERE!" Jaemin fight back but honestly, his mind is also focusing on Jeno who gave his beautiful speech in front of the student council.

 

"YOU! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? YOU AND YOUR FATHER!" Haechan yelled. Jaemin widen his eyes when his Dad is now one of his target. 

"WELL, YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FATHER ARE THE SAME! TELL YOUR DAD TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAD!" 

"WELL YOUR DAD IS THE ONE WHO ALWAYS STICKS AROUND MY DAD!" 

 

"HE ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

 

"HE IS!"

 

"HE'S NOT!"

 

"HE IS!" 

 

 

"Uh.. Haechan?"

 

 

Both Jaemin and Haechan turned their heads to the voice who called and they widen their eyes in surprise when they saw Mark and Jeno standing up in front of them. _Since when Mark and Jeno became friends and become close like this?_ Both of them thought in their heads.

"Are you guys fighting?" Jeno asked and both Haechan and Jaemin shook their heads in disagreement. "Then, why do you look like fighting?" It's Mark turn to ask and both Haechan and Jaemin looked at each other and Haechan spoke first. 

"We're.. uh.. best.. friends.." Haechan wanna puke after he said those two terrible words. He never ever wants to be friends with that fucker. _Ever_. 

"We're.. just.. doing our.. friendship thingy.." Jaemin continued after he got elbowed by Haechan in his stomach. 

 

Both boys wanted to puke more when Haechan placed his arms around Jaemin's shoulders. Mark and Jeno luckily believed the lies they made and this made the two sighed in relief. 

"Well, Jeno and I are going to eat after school. You wanna join us, guys?" Mark asked and who can say "no" anyways? Dinner with the hottest guys in school? HELL YES!

"Of course.. We'll come." Haechan faked smiled at Jaemin as he faked smile him back. 

"Well.. good! See ya later guys!" Jeno and Mark left the two. Both Haechan and Jaemin showed their disgust from each other when they started to fake vomit and even use sanitizer to clean their hands. 

 

 

"You guys look so stupid and pathetic." Renjun said after he watched he two faked their _relationship_ status from their crushes. "They will find out soon anyways." Renjun said and bumped the two's shoulders intently. 

 

 

 

 

The school's bell rang indicating that the classes are finally over for today. Haechan picked up his beauty kit and applied some foundation, eye liner and lip balm. He double checked his face if there's uneven application of powder before he shoved his things inside his bag and went out of the room to find his hot basketball captain crush. Jaemin, on the other hand, went to the nearest rest room and brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He even sprayed a good amount of perfume before he exits the said room. 

 

When they were both on the way near the gate, both Haechan and Jaemin rolled their eyes in annoyance. 

 

"You know that we need to fake this fucking impossible friendship of ours right? I need you to cooperate." Haechan started as he placed his bag in the middle of the bench where Jaemin sat on the other side. "Well, I can freaking cooperate just for Jeno's sake." Jaemin rolled his eyes again.

"Dipshit, this is for Mark's sake too. Not yours." Haechan cleared and rolled his eyes too.

For the first time, they felt silence. Both Haechan and Jaemin didn't dare to talk. Haechan was focusing on checking his self in the mirror while Jaemin is scrolling on his phone, looking for some interesting posts.

 

 

"Wow. Am I dreaming?" Both of the two sitting on the bench, looked at the person's voice and frowned. "I also don't know if I'm dreaming the same dream as yours." Another one spoke up and Haechan raised his left eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Park Jisung?" The said guy looked at the Chinese boy beside him and they laughed. "Well, we're here to watch an iconic moment." The Chinese boy said.

"What do you mean?" Jaemin looked up from his phone.

"Renjun hyung told us about you trying to get better for your crushes." The youngest answered and the two sitting on the bench felt betrayed by their red head Chinese friend. Before they could speak up, Mark and Jeno showed up. Chenle and Jisung bid their good byes with a hidden smirk trying to relay the message to their friends.

"Lets go?" All of them decided to eat in a fast food chain first.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. I'm sorry. :)


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan and Jaemin's date with the hotties. Yuta's gift for Taeyong.

"Yuta..." 

Taeyong called when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch, outside his office. "Baby.." The Japanese man stood up to greet him. "What are you doing here?" The pink haired man asked and his boyfriend pushed a bag to his chest. "Happy weeksary, baby." Taeyong couldn't hide his blush and took the bag from Yuta's hands. 

"You bought me a gift but I didn't bought mine for you. I feel bad." Taeyong said as he tries to unwrap the blue box from the bag. 

"It's okay, baby. You are my perfect gift." Both of them blushed like teenagers and Taeyong gasps as he opened the box revealing the beautiful gift his boyfriend gave him. A box full of condoms and a lube.  


"You like it?" 

"Of course, I love it. So useful." Taeyong gave him a knowing and meaningful smirk before pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. "Use it later, baby." Yuta whispered to his ears and this made Taeyong turn on even more. 

"Oh, I will. Baby." 

Haechan couldn't stop staring at the beautiful creature in front of him. The perfect outline of his jaw, his pointy nose, sweet looking lips, fluffy hair and.. 

"Haechan?" The said boy finally woke up from his fantasies when Mark waved a hand in front of him.  


_Still handsome as ever._  


"What do you want to eat?" The perfect looking boy asked him.  


 

 

_Y_ _ou_.   


 

"Uh.. I. I can have.. pepperoni pizza and a drink." Mark noted his orders and faced the cashier. He picked up his wallet to pay until Haechan held his wrist that made Mark look at him in confusion. Haechan swore for the 10282017th time today that he felt electrified at the sudden skin to skin contact with his crush. "I.. will pay.." Haechan cursed his stuttering mouth and blushed even more when Mark held his hand to place it on the counter top. "I insist."   


It all ended up with Mark paying all the food they will eat today and the other three couldn't be so thankful to him.   


Both Mark and Haechan sat on their respective seats. Mark is sitting in front of Haechan who's sitting beside Jaemin. Jeno and Jaemin were sitting in front of each other and the latter is said to be breathless whenever the handsome boy look at him with dear eyes.   


 

"So.. When did the two of you met?" Jeno started of while taking a slice of pizza. Jaemin and Haechan got surprised at the sudden question and looked at each other, trying to communicate with each other's eyes. Jaemin is the one who answered and this made Haechan want to face palm. _This dipshit is a terrible liar._

 

"Since we're 8? I can't really remember. All I can remember is that we bumped into each other and become friends." Jeno nodded while chewing his pizze on his mouth. "Both of you are childhood bestfriends? That's awesome. I never had one. I just met Jeno when I entered highschool." Haechan took note of the new information he gathered from Mark's mouth. "Mark hyung is so quiet during that time. He's so shy since he just came from Canada and he doesn't have friends." Jeno continued. 

 

Both Haechan and Jaemin felt guilty about lying to their crushes but they can't be honest right now. "Well, Jaemin and I were so close that people thought we always fight." Haechan said. "He's just so irritating sometimes but I find some comfort in him whenever he's around." _Lies_. Jaemin wanted to puke while Haechan sent him a deadly glare. If looks can kill, Jaemin would probably dead by now.  


 

"Wow. Your friendship is so cute." Jeno compliments and took a sip on his drink. Mark offered Haechan another slice of pizza and the latter blushed again as he took it from his hands. He couldn't forget how Mark's hand brushed on his.  


 

The four of them continued to get to know each other until Haechan and Jaemin's phones rang. Both of them picked their phone up, excusing theirselves from the two handsome boys.   


"Should we tell them the truth?" Jeno asked Mark. "We should but lets take a little moment with them. Haechan is cute, though." Mark swayed his feet like a child. "Seriously, hyung? But Jaemin is cute too. We should tell Mr. Moon that we finally did it." 

"You know that we need to take a picture of them hugging so that Mr. Moon will believe us." 

"Right."

 

"Hello?"

"Hello?

Both of them answered in unison. They were meter apart but they can hear each other's voices. 

"I'm staying up on Taeyong's house. Haechan will stay in our house. Be good to him." 

"Yuta will stay in our house. You're going with Jaemin in their house. Be a good boy, son." 

"Da-"

"Wh-" 

Before they could react, their phone calls ended. Both Haechan and Jaemin looked at each other in disbelief.   


 

 

"Shit."  


'Fuck."  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still having PCD right now. I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE MARKHYUCK WAVED AT ME OMG!!!! Haechan is such an angel. The King of Fanservice, indeed. Mark's hair is so fluffy during sound check party and he looked at me. MIEFJIEWG. Haechan is so beautiful. He's so breathtaking. (I'm a Mark biased but Haechan is nifwjgiwregjm beautiful. His visuals are no joke.)
> 
> MARK LEE IS SO DAMN FLUFFY, CUTE AND AMAZING. He's perfect.
> 
> Taeyong and Yuta are so freaking good looking. Taeyong looks like a God. Yuta is SO HOT. My eyes are on Doyoung, too. Taeil is not that small. Wing wing is so cute, Johnny is a giant while Jaehyun is so handsome and so white!
> 
> I hope NCT will come back here in PH again.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people who hates each other the most in one house...

 

"Uhm.. Is there any problem?" Both Jaemin and Haechan turned their heads around to see their crushes walking towards their direction. Both of them shoved their phones in their pockets and smiled at the two handsome boys. 

"Dad called me and he told me that I need to go." 

"Same goes for me." Jaemin also answered leaving Haechan an evil glare. 

"Well, I guess it's kinda too late too. Do you want to ride with us?" Mark asked and the two of them looked at each other.   


 

 

_Don't you dare, Lee Haechan._

_Oh, I would._

 

 

"Sure!" Haechan answered in excitement and this made Jaemin wants to punch the other on the face right now.  


 

_If only Jeno's not h_ _ere, I would_.  


The ride to Jaemin's home is fun as they started blasting off some good music. Jaemin and Haechan didn't know that their crushes have good taste of music that they almost dance on the car's windows like sluts. Of course, they still have reputations to take care of so they didn't. 

 

"I got a condo in manhattan.." Mark started.

"Baby girl what's hatnin'.." Followed by Jeno.

"You and your ass invited.." And then Haechan.

"So gon.. oh.. here we are!" Jaemin pointed at the blue two storey house. Mark turned his car on the side to park for awhile.

 

 

"So.. thanks for the ride." Haechan said to the boy on the driver's seat. "Until next time!" Mark replied and he accidentally brushed his hands on the latter making them both blush. 

"Well.. thanks again.." Haechan was about to open the door when Mark held his wrist that made Haechan look at him in surprise and red faced.

"Good night." Mark leaned on his side to give the blushing boy a peck on his cheek. Haechan swore that he's 100% going crazy right now but being in front of Mark keeps him sane. 

Haechan opened the door and quickly got off the car to hide his embarassment. Mark just laughed at the other's cuteness and pressed the beep button to call Jeno's attention.   


Meanwhile, Jeno was taking care of Jaemin's seat belt when the latter accidentally stared at his eyes. Jaemin swore that he's been swallowed by Jeno's gorgeousness that he just sat there dumbfounded and free from the seat belt.

"See you at school." Jeno said and opened the door for Jaemin. Being a gentleman he is, he helped Jaemin to go down the car.  Unfortunately, ~~or maybe fortunately~~ , Jaemin's legs wobbled and fell on Jeno's arms. Both of them were startled at the accidental peck on each other's lips.  


"I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

"It's okay, Jaemin. Don't worry." I like it.

Jeno rode back to the car after he heard Mark beeping his horn for him.

 

 

"Dude. I accidentally peck him on the lips."

"I kissed him on his cheek and not in accident." 

"Mr. Moon will laugh at us."

"Sure he will." 

"Bitch, you really want to follow me?"  


"Shut up bitch. I don't want to stay with you but I also don't want to sleep outside our or your house." 

"I would choose the latter than to be with you."

"Then do it. I'll sleep inside your house." 

"Fuck you."

"Mark will... if we're legal."

Jaemin sighed in defeat. After having a great _double date_ with Jeno and Mark, he has to deal with this dipshit following him to his house. Jaemin fished the house key in his pocket and inserted the key to the keyhole. Haechan yawned in tiredness and this made Jaemin get irritated more. 

They entered the house and Jaemin directly went straight to his room and locked it. Haechan stood dumb in front of the door but then he chose to lie on the sofa, trying to suppress his anger towards the other boy. _At least I won't sleep outside his house._

 

 

 

Haechan couldn't sleep at the couch despite of being tired. He just keeps on thinking about the kiss that his ultimate crush gave him on his cheek. Haechan blushed for 120194 times and still counting. Jaemin, on the other hand, let his happiness lead him to sleep. He finally can sleep peacefully after the accidental kiss with Jeno. Both boys were unexpectedly quiet and happy that night. I guess, that's what _love_ did to them.   


 

 

 

Or maybe not..

 

 

Jaemin woke up from the smell of delicious food coming from the kitchen. He sat up on his bed and stretched his arms, excited to see his Dad cooking something for him. He went out from his room and went straight to the kitchen, only to find Haechan cooking some food to eat. 

"What are you still doing here?" Jaemin asked in anger. "Cooking breakfast? At least this is one way to thank you for leaving me alone last night at the living room." 

"At least I considered to let you enter inside. Glad that you're thankful but I won't eat that food. You might put some poison in it to kill me." Jaemin overreacted soon as Haechan tasted food that he's cooking using the spatula. "And you're contaminating it with your saliva! Ew!" 

 

"Shut up, bitch. If you don't want to eat this then go cook something else. I'll just leave this at the table." Haechan was pissed off and transferred the cooked food at the plate and placed it on the table with cover. He cleaned the kitchen up, much more surprise to Jaemin. Both him and his Dad were a mess when it comes to several reasons. One of them is laziness. The other is lack of time management or maybe... laziness again. 

Haechan wiped the kitchen sink clean and dry before going to the dining table to set the plates and cutleries. Jaemin just watched him, amazed at how good Haechan was in doing chores. Jaemin wanted to admit that he lost this fight somehow but he won't back down. Not on Haechan. 

"Your presence made me don't want to eat." Jaemin suddenly blurted out that made Haechan snap out in surprise. _After all that I did to him?_ Haechan thought and his blood boiled again. This time, he's really angry. 

"I'll leave now and thank you again for your hospitality." Haechan said sarcastically and left the house, slamming the door loud enough for Jaemin to understand that he's really pissed off. 

Jaemin looked at the covered food at the table and examined it. It looked and smelled so tasty and delicious that made Jaemin gulped in hunger. He grabbed a spoon and took a mouthful of it on his hungry mouth. Jaemin's eyes widen at how wonderful this food tasted and how great Haechan is in cooking. Jaemin felt guilty for the first time. 

 

"Babe.." Yuta looked at his naked half asleep boyfriend on his chest. "Do you want to live with us? I knew that it will be a great idea since we can be together without difficulty and we can share expenses together." Yuta cannot believe what he's hearing. Did Taeyong said that he wants to live in together? Yuta smiled but it soon faltered when he remembered what Haechan told him before.  


_You know, I don't like you. I'll just pretend that I like you for my father's sake._   


 "Are you serious about this? I mean, is it okay to Haechan?" Yuta asked worriedly and this made Taeyong sat up to look at him.   


"Haechan will love it. I knew that he'll be good to you. He knew that I'll be happy if I'm with you and that's what he wished for ever since he was still a child." Taeyong kissed his boyfriend and hugged him. Yuta pulled back from the kiss and nodded his head. Just one kiss and he knew he can't say no to this adorable boyfriend of his. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that I updated this fic again. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! Love you all guys. :)


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Yuta telling their children to live in the same house.

 

"Oh, Jeno and Mark!" Mr. Moon, the school's principal greeted his two favorite students. 

 

"Hi Mr. Moon!" The two greeted back. Mr. Moon montioned them to enter his room and close the door so that nobody can hear their conversation. "So, how's the date?" He asked and the two grinned at him. "It was really fun, Mr. Moon! Haechan and Jaemin are really good actors. You should recommend them both to join the drama club." Jeno said and the three of them laughed in unison.

"Thank you for doing this to me. I'm sure Mr. Nakamoto and Mr. Lee will be happy that they are slowly getting accustomed with each other. Please continue this one for me, okay? I'm sure you both will tell the truth to them when time comes." Mr. Moon said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, Mark is the one enjoying so much. Am I right, Mark?" Jeno elbowed the older and the latter blushed so hard that made Mr. Moon and Jeno tease him more. "I can't help it though. Haechan is so adorable." Mark defends himself while Mr. Moon eyed him in suspicion.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"He kissed him on his cheek." Jeno teased again and this made Mark turns red even more.

 

"Smooth, Mark. Smooth."

 

 

 

Mr. Moon was actually asked by Taeyong and Yuta to do something that can make their children be close to each other. They thought of one way to lure them and that is to have a date with their crushes. Since the two heart throbs were Mr. Moon's favorites; Mark, be cause he brought the school's pride in basketball while Jeno, being the best President of the Student Government Council the school ever had, his favor was being done.

 

The task was made easy since Mr. Moon knew that Mark has a huge crush on Haechan since the latter entered freshman. The first time Mark laid an eye on Haechan while he was playing the final match and Haechan being the loudest attractive cheerleader he is, his world stopped for a minute and all he can see is the beautiful boy yelling his name. The match ended with three points gap made by Mark, making them the champion. Haechan is his lucky charm.

 

Jeno, on the other hand, was attracted to Jaemin after that night. He knew that Jaemin exists but he never thought of how beautiful he is. He knew that Jaemin stalked him million times and Jeno didn't mind. After all, he helped Jaemin to gather some information about him in his social media site profile. Jeno often updates his daily activities in his account and that made Jaemin knew where to find him. He was just amazed on the other boy for being consistent and hardworking just to stalk him.

 

 

"What are your plans next?"

 

"Maybe, I'll take Haechan to some of my games."

 

"I'll ask Jaemin to go with me in the library."

 

"Okay, good luck boys..:

 

 

 

 

 

"Haechan.." Taeyong knocked on his son's door. When he heard nothing, he opened the door revealing a sleeping Haechan on his bed with a laptop laid on his stomach. Taeyong went to his son's side and removed the laptop to the table. He sat beside his son's sleeping figure and started to brush his hand on his son's soft and fluffy hair. 

 

"I miss you, Channie." He whispered and gave his son a sweet peck on his forehead. Haechan's eyes flickered open and Taeyong backed away in surrpise.

 

"Dad?"

 

"Oh, You're awake?" Taeyong left out an awkward laugh.

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

"I was about to tell you some good news." Taeyong sat straight on the bed and helped his son sat up too. "What is it, Dad?"

 

"Yuta and Jaemin will live in our house starting next month." Haechan's eyes widen and his mouth hang open wide. Did he just heard the names _Yuta_ and _Jaemin_ along with the word _live_ , _our_ and _house_?"

 

"Why all of the sudden?" Haechan asked in confusion. 

 

"We just want to be near each other. Plus.." Haechan shook his head in disagreement. He knew what his father wants next. "No,please. No!"

 

"We want you and Jaemin to be close with each other." 

 

 

"Oh, HELL NO!" 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin is eating his favorite ice cream when he saw Jeno approaching him. He flashes his best smile yet and offered the senior a sit. 

 

"Thanks." The Student Government Council president said and offered Jaemin some chips that he's been eating. Jaemin picked up a few and shyly eat it, trying to hide from Jeno. 

"You wanna go accompany me to the library for a while?" Jeno offered as he finished eating the last chip from the foil. Jaemin was a bit surprise but who could say no to Jeno anyways? Both of them stood up and walked towards the library. They sat on the most private seat as possible and left their things to the bookshelves to find their needed books.

Jaemin didn't need one anyways but he should have something for him to hide his awkwardness and shyness to Jeno. The latter, on the other hand, didn't really need any books anyway since he just want to have an alone time with the boy who's stalking him. 

As they grabbed their chosen books, they returned to their chosen seats and read silently. Jaemin, trying to concentrate on the romantic book that he's reading while Jeno, busy staring at the beautiful  boy in front of him. Jeno couldn't help but to feel his heart beats fast as Jaemin flicked the next page with so much concentration he put on the book.

Jaemin was mesmerized by the book's story, relating the fantasy to his own scenario. Both of the character and him were totally alike that they stalked the most famous student in their school. Jeno read the book's title and chuckled as he realized that Jaemin is actually reading a BL novel entitled, 2Moons. 

Jeno decided to finally make his move as he cleared his throat that made Jaemin look at him.

 

"Jaemin?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Would you.. I mean.. Are you free this Saturday?"

 

Jaemin's heart starts beating faster as he anticipated the last sentence that can make it burst in full of emotion.

 

"Y-yes.."

 

"Can we meet up on that day on the cafe?"

 

"F-for what?"

 

"A date." 

 

Jaemin wanted to scream at the library but of course he couldn't get embarassed in front of his crush most especially in the whole school since he has a reputation to hold into. Jaemin smiled widely and nodded his head to the other boy making the latter show his best eye smile ever.

 

 

 

The day ended well when Jeno walked Jaemin to his house and left a kiss on the latter's cheek. Well, only for Jeno.... until his father announced something that will ruin the best day ever.

 

 

 

 

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm alive!


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong tricked Haechan. Jaemin is still sulking.

 

"How could you, Dad?" That was all Jaemin could say when he saw a couple sitting on their couch. Yuta was trying to convince his son that it would be the best if they will stay in Taeyong's house instead. The reason why Jaemin feels so betrayed and frustrated is that his Dad is selling their house to the people who's sitting on their couch without his permission.   


"Ten and Johnny will take care of the house. I trusted them the most. You know how precious this house is to me." 

"Exactly my point, Dad. This house is precious."

"But we still need to move on and stay with your Uncle Taeyong." 

"I don't want to."

"Then sleep on the streets if you want to." Yuta had enough and left Jaemin inside his room, still sulking. He went straight to the couple and talked about the contract. 

Taeyong is cooking his son's favorite lasagna. He made a deal with Haechan that he will cook whatever his son love to eat as a compensation for Yuta living with them. Unlike Jaemin, Haechan didn't sulk but he still felt betrayed enough for him to lock the door and stayed inside for the whole day, only go out to eat and wash the dishes and go back again to his room. 

"Haechannie.. son? Your favorite food is ready." Well, nothing can beat lasagna anyway. 

He stood up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He saw how pretty the tables were set and his Dad was already sitting on his seat. 

"I never knew that you could be so romantic on your son, Dad." He joked as he pulled a chair for him to sit. "Well, I just want to have this father and son dinner for three days before Yuta and Jaemin will move here." Haechan looked at his father and didn't say anything. He just took the spoon and scooped a spoonful of it. As he got to taste it, Haechan never felt so happy again. This version of lasagna is much better than before. He thought to himself. 

Taeyong watched his son's reaction and he felt proud of himself when he saw his son's widened eyes. "You like it?" 

"I love it!"

"You're agreeing on Yuta and Jaemin living here with us?"

"Absolutely." Haechan said absent mindedly.

"Seriously? YES! I got to call Yuta about this!"

".."

".."

"Wait.. what?"

"No taking back, son!"

"UNFAIR!"

"So you tricked Haechan with your lasagna cooking skills?" Yuta was sitting on his boyfriend's lap while they were watching TV on Taeyong's house. Haechan and Jaemin were both in school and luckily, the two have the same day off that's why they got to see each other today. 

"Yep and I told him that he can't take his words back." Taeyong answered excitedly while brushing his boyfriend's hair with his hand. Yuta loved the feeling of Taeyong's hand on his hair. It makes him a bit sleepy and comfortable under his arms. 

"Glad that you finally encouraged Haechan. Jaemin is too stubborn." 

"Well, let's just wait for him to adjust. We're going to live on the same roof tomorrow anyways."

"Hmmm... And that's the reason why I should go home now."

"Why don't you leave after you got dinner with me. Is that okay Yukkeuri?" Taeyong couldn't help but to give his boyfriend a sweet peck on his nose. 

"Why not, my baby Yongie?" Yuta giggled and payed him with a  kiss on his lips. 

The two ended their night in a sweet candle light dinner made by Taeyong and a thirty minutes cuddle before sending Yuta back to his house. 

"Haechan!" The said name turned around to see who's calling him but he knew anyways and that's  the reason why Haechan is covering his cheeks with his palms just to hide his blush. 

"Hi... M-Mark.. Hyung!" Haechan greeted nervously and Mark couldn't help but to squeal internally on how cute Haechan is.   


"Do you wanna hang out later?" Mark asked and this time Haechan panicked. He knew that his Dad told him to go him early since they need to prepare for Yuta and Jaemin's room. Well, only Jaemin's room since Yuta has to share with his Dad anyways.  


"Too bad, hyung. I need to help my Dad in in cleaning up. Maybe next time." Haechan felt so bad that he wanted to join his long time crush. Mark returned a smile as an answer. "It's okay. Can I have at least know your number so we can chat on each other?" Haechan blushed harder when he realized that his biggest crush is asking him his number... Finally.  


"O-of course." Mark gave his phone to the younger and Haechan nervously typed his number on his phone. Mark wanted to laugh at Haechan's trembling hands but he find it amusing that even his crush is still nervous in front of him.  


"Here." Haechan returned the phone to him and Mark typed Haechan's caller ID as **Haechannie ♥**  


Haechan blushed again so hard when he saw what Mark typed and he looked at him curiously when the latter pulled his hand out, asking for something.  


"What?" The younger asked.  


"Your phone. So we can exchange."   


"But you can just text m-"  


"I want to put my own caller ID name on your phone."   


"Okay." Haechan pulled his phone out and gave it to Mark. Unlike Haechan, Mark is a bit confident in typing his numbers on his Haechan's phone.   


When Mark gave Haechan's phone back, he gave the younger a wink and a flying kiss and left him to his next class. Haechan's eyes widened when he saw what Mark named himself on Haechan's caller ID.  


**Haechannie's Future BF ♥  
**

Yuta was packing his things up when the door bell rang. He walked to the door and as he opened it, he stood shock and his mouth dropped as he saw the seventeen year old girl waving at her.   


"Hi Dad!"

"What the fuck?" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not NCT related but since I'm a huge Shawol myself, I'm actually still mourning over Jonghyun's death. I just want to stay positive and tried to be happy as much as possible. To be honest, I'm so devastated and currently in denial of what happened. So if you're wondering why I updated this fic, I want to stay away from the negative side and let this be my coping mechanism. I hope some of you will understand.
> 
>  
> 
> I love Jonghyun with all my heart and soul. He'll be always here in my heart.
> 
> He'll always be my main bias wrecker in SHINee.
> 
> Rest in peace, Jonghyun.
> 
> You did well.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two visitors...

Every father is weak when it comes to their daughter. Even if the father is gay, their precious baby girl will always be their favorite.   


That's why...  


"What the fuck?" Yuta swore in Japanese.

"You're not excited to see your only daughter?" The girl said in Japanese.

"What are you doing here, Hina? I thought you're in Japan with your Mom?" Yuta gave way to his daughter to enter  _their_ house. He's not used to speak in Japanese again since he's living in Korea for so many years now and he doesn't really need it except when he's talking to this girl.

"Well, Jaemin is so pathetic when he called me in the middle of the night, crying that you'll sell the house and that's the reason why I'm here." Hina told his Dad and plopped herself on the sofa that she used to sleep in when she was still young.   


 

Yuta and his ex wife met and got married in Korea. They also divorced here when their twins were just only 6 years old. Yuta only got Jaemin's custody while his ex wife got Hina's. The twins grew separated physically but they still communicate through technology. Hina and her Mom left Korea to Japan while Jaemin and Yuta were left in Seoul to start all over again. 

Both Jaemin and Hina were pure blooded Japanese but Jaemin doesn't know much Japanese than his twin sister who grew up in Japan with their mother. Though that's the language that he's using while communicating with his sister, he still couldn't manage to understand and speak Japanese better. Hina knew Korean too after having lessons in Japan since her Korean is still limited when they transferred to there. Well, that is her back up language whenever Jaemin cannot expain well.

Hina just often visits Korea as her wish to see her Dad and brother but unlike her, Jaemin doesn't want to see their mother. He believed that she hurt his Dad so much that he decided to not see her anymore. Yuta told him that it wasn't the case but Jaemin is too stubborn to believe. 

 

 

"And what are you trying to do?" Yuta crossed his arms on and leaned on the wall, facing his daughter. 

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to watch my twin brother suffer." 

"You really are my daughter."

"Of course Dad." She winked and gave her Dad her biggest smile. 

"I thought that you're trying to stop me selling this house." 

"I am Dad." 

"I thought you just want Jaemin to suffer?" Yuta showed his cute pout to her but she just scoffed at her father's childish actions.

"You can stay over your boyfriend's house but please don't sell this one. We only have great memories left here." 

"And where's the suffer part?"

 

"Dad! Snap out of it. We love this house so much. We played a lot here. We both mostly grew up together here. This house is the only good memory we got when we're still a family. A complete one." Hina said and this made Yuta felt guilty. Hina sensed his father's feelings that she immediately regret saying the last three words. It wasn't her father's fault for being honest to her mother. It's just, she missed having fun with both of her parents. 

 

"Dad. Please? Also, I want to meet this boyfriend of yours. My future... Daddy 2?" 

_She's really opposite of Jaemin_. Yuta thought and sighed as he felt that he was completely defeated. 

"Fine. I won't sell the house and I'll dial Ten later about this. We'll meet tomorrow since tomorrow we'll start to live there." 

"Thanks Dad! I love you so much!" She stood up and hugged her Dad so tight. Yuta felt happy after hugging his only daughter again. He returned the hug and kissed his daughter's forehead before backing away to finish his packing. Hina did helped him pack their clothes and other stuff while they were chatting about Hina's experiences in Japan. 

 

 

"How's your mother?" Hina paused from her packing and looked at her father in disbelief. This is the first time that Yuta asked about her mother's condition since their divorce. 

"She's fine. A little bit work-a-holic but she can manage to have fun with me." 

"That's good. I mean, is she happy?" 

"She is.. She's currently seeing someone these days." 

"Oh." 

"But she's still sad about Jaemin not wanting to see her." 

"I tried to but he's too stubborn." 

"I know." 

 

"I'm home!" 

"Speaking of the devil." Hina muttered and go out of Yuta's room to meet her twin brother. She stopped when she saw someone with him and she immediately eyed him, asking for more explanation.   


 

"Oh, you're here." 

"I told you that I'll come, right?" She walked to her brother and grabbed his arm to pull him away from the visitor to talk to him privately. Jaemin left his visitor on the door as he let his sister pull him.  


"What is he doing here?" She asked quietly.  


"He's my.. boyfriend."  


"WHAT!?" Hina looked at the awkward visitor of theirs. The said visitor became more embarassed as Hina walked to him and eyed him from head to toe. Jaemin wanted to spank his twin sister but since he's in front of his long time crush and his now boyfriend, he still need to act descent in front of him.   


"You're not bad." Hina stated as he checked Jeno's face. Jaemin literally face palmed and pulled his sister away from his boyfriend.   


"Back up, bitch. He's mine." He whispered to his sister and pushed her away back to Yuta's room.   


 

 

"I'm sorry about my twin sister. She's sometimes a bit creepy." Jaemin said as he pulled Jeno to his room. Jeno is looking for a luggage but he didn't see anything. He wanted to confront Jaemin about the secret that he and Mark knew since Jaemin is now his boyfriend. Well, he's still not used to call him that but he loves it anyways.  


"I thought that you and your Dad were going to transfer to Haechan's house?"  


"About that, I need to tell you something..." Jaemin really wanted to tell the truth about him and Haechan to Jeno but he's so afraid that the other might judge him for being a liar.   


"Me and Haechan were just.."  


"Pretending to be best friends and hate each other in reality." Jeno cut him off and gave his boyfriend a cheeky smile.   


"Yeah.. WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?"  


"I knew it all along. Even during the day that we first hang out, we knew that you both are acting."  


"WHAT?"  


"And... it's Mr. Moon who told us to pretend that we didn't know. Mr. Nakamoto and Mr. Lee asked him a favor to make you two be close to each other and they thought that through us, Mark and I, will help." Jeno confessed and this made Jaemin's mouth dropped.   


"DAAAAAD!" He yelled as he slammed his door open to look for his father.   


"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Glad that I can update these days. :)  
> Need some comments to know if the story is getting ugly or not.
> 
> I need some evaluation.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading anyways!


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Haechan's date.

 

"Uh... this is my only daughter, Hina." Yuta introduced his daughter to Taeyong and Haechan who were sitting on the couch, facing them. Jaemin scoffed and was about to stand up when his sister pulled him down by his wrist. "Have some respect, Jaem." She muttered and looked at Taeyong and Haechan with the brightest smile she could ever give. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Hina. I'm Taeyong, Yuta's boyfriend and this is Haechan, my son." Taeyong pinched Haechan's thigh so that he can smile instead of giving the girl a frown. At least I'm still prettier than her. Haechan thought and forcefully grinned. 

"Stop with the formalities. Can we eat now?" Jaemin complained and they all agreed for the first time on what the teenager had said. All of them gathered on the dining room and for the first time, it felt crowded. 

 

 

"Where is my room?" Jaemin asked Haechan who's still eating ice cream on the couch. Jaemin was struggling on his luggages that he needs someone's help to carry it so that it won't fall and make a mess. 

"Right side, second room." 

"Aren't you gonna help me carry these things?" 

"And why would I help you?"

"Because I'm your guest?"

"Nah. You're going to live with us now so you're not a guest anymore."

"So, you're allowing me to live with you? Ew but no thanks."

"Don't get your hopes up, bitch. I didn't even said that I liked the idea." 

"Fine. I'll call Jeno."

"We have house rules here. No hoes other than Yuta." 

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALLED MY FATHER A HOE?"

"I did and you're a hoe too so bye."

"BITCH!"

 

"Fuck you too."

 

 

Haechan left Jaemin struggling on his luggage. Jaemin groaned more when the luggage that he's been carrying was broken and his things messily scattered on the living room. "Fucking shit." 

 

 

 

Mark had been waiting at the bench for five minutes when Haechan arrived with his jolly smile. He looked at his crush and he never felt so happy to finally have a date with him at the park. Mark sneakily held Haechan's hand and they both blush at the sudden action. Mark swore that he can feel his heart beats 6062000th times faster than normal.

"You want some cotton candy?" Mark saw the cotton candy stall and he didn't hesitate to offer his crush some sweets. In fact, Haechan suits to have some cotton candy with his pink shirt and blue jumper jeans that he's wearing right now. Haechan shyly nodded and both them walked to the stall. 

 

_He looks really cute._ Mark thought while watching Haechan devour his strawberry bubblegum flavored cotton candy. They were walking towards the basketball game booth. Haechan saw the cute bear hanging on the side of the booth and Mark decided to play the game so that he can give the cute teddy bear to him. "Go Mark hyung!" Haechan cheered up while still holding his cotton candy in his hands. 

Thankfully that Mark is the captain of the basketball team that the ball didn't missed the ring which automatically he won the cute bear. Haechan jumped in happiness as he watched his crush being cool again. The crew give the cute teddy bear to Mark and Mark gave it to Haechan with a kiss on his cheeks. Haechan couldn't comprehend on what is happening right now but when Mark leaned closer to his face, he knew where this will lead to. 

Haechan didn't hesitate but he grabbed Mark's neck roughly and kissed Mark aggressively. The latter was surprised on the younger's actions since Haechan is too soft and cute to be like this aggressive. They were tasting each other's hot cavern and finally backed away to gather up some air. 

"I never knew you were like this." Mark panted and grasped some air to breathe. Haechan giggled innocently and leaned towards Mark again to peck his lips. Both of them smiled on how sweet the moment was until someone faked cough beside them. 

"Kids.. no public display of affection inside the park." Both of them felt embarassed and exited the park to continue their date at the river side instead. 

 

 

 

"Yuta.."

"Hmm?"

"I thought you're sleeping now." Taeyong shifted on his right to see the beautiful face of his boyfriend. They just finished packing their things up and they decided to sleep after a long tiring day. "Did you ever loved your...ex-wife?" Taeyong suddenly asked and this made Yuta frown. 

"Why are you asking that?" Yuta seems annoyed. Taeyong felt like he regret asking that question and turned his back in shame. Yuta noticed the sudden change of his boyfriend and crawled on top of him so that he can face him. Taeyong felt red after the bold actions of his boyfriend but he loves it anyways. 

"I did but then I realized, I just love her as my best friend and not my forever." Yuta answered silently and laid on his boyfriend's chest to hear his heart beat. "She's the first one who confessed that she liked me. I thought that I like her too, got married, had children. We were an ideal family before but I couldn't lie to her so we decided to end up." 

"Hina doesn't look like you." Taeyong said and this time, Yuta laughed at the statement. 

"Yeah, she looks like her mother." 

"Haechan looks like his mother too." Yuta looked at his boyfriend and he can see the hurt forming in his eyes. 

"Do you still love her?" Yuta asked and this made Taeyong took a back. Did he still love his late wife? He did. But now? He doesn't know. 

"I want to be honest with you... I do. But I have you now." Taeyong said and this made Yuta smile. Taeyong pecked his boyfriend's forehead and both of them ended the night with the sweet "I love you's." 

 

 

 

 

"NA FUCKING JAEMIN!" Everyone woke up with a loud scream outside their bedroom door. Hina bursted inside Jaemin's door and pulled the duvet away from her brother's body. Jaemin groaned in annoyance and slapped his sister's hands away but Hina is too strong that he ended up being pulled out of the bed instead. Jaemin swore that he wanted to wake up with sunrise flashing on his face rather than his sister dragging his feet on the floor. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Jaemin had enough since yesterday. Haechan didn't helped him, his luggage got broken, he started to live in this damned house and now his sister is dragging his feet. What else could have gone wrong?

"MOM IS HERE AND SHE'S LOOKING FOR YOU SO HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET DRESSED!"

 

 

 

_Shit._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Guys! :)


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta's ex-wife.

 

Jaemin knew he is fucked up when he saw the red high heeled shoe swaying. Ever since his mother left him and his Dad, he never have any guts to see her, talk to her and even let her touch him. He admits that he missed his Mom but what his mother did to his Dad is unforgivable.

He saw his Dad and Taeyong sitting accross his mother, who was sitting beside Hina on the couch. Hina did dressed him up but he refused to go out of the room and meet her. Despite his stubborness of refusing to see her, Jaemin chose to eavesdrop to know what they are talking about.

"Jaemin doesn't want to go out. He's too stubborn." Hina announced as she picked up the glass of water to take a sip.

"Let him be. He'll just come out as soon as he's ready." Yuta said and held Taeyong's hand for comfort. Taeyong knew that he needed this since it was really unexpected to see Yuta's ex-wife here in his own house. Taeyong watched Yuta's ex-wife from head to toe carefully before introducing himself to her.

"I'm Taeyong, Yuta's boyfriend." Taeyong started with his accented Japanese and Yuta felt bad that his boyfriend is the one who's making the move to start a convo. The lady smiled and reached up a hand to grab. "Suto Mizuki. But you can call me Mizuki or Mimi." The woman said in Korean. Taeyong was amazed on how fluent the woman sounds and he gave her his best smile that he could ever give that day and shook the warm beautiful hand.

 

"She's not that bad." Taeyong whispered to Yuta but the latter scoffed while Mizuki just watched the two. Hina, on the other hand, was just observing how cute the couple is.

"Your house is pretty nice and big. It feels so comfy and I love that chandelier you hang up on the dining area." Mizuki commented and this caught Taeyong's attention. His late wife chose that chandelier saying that it suits the dining area the most. He realized that both his late wife and Yuta's ex-wife have a lot in common. Not only in taste preferences but they are also similar in faces.. only that Mizuki is fair while his ex-wife is slight tanned. If he didn't know that Mizuki is Japanese, he might mistaken her as his late wife's relative.

"My late wife chose that to hang in there." Taeyong said and squeezed Yuta's hand.

"You're a widow? I'm sorry for that."

"No, it's okay. I mean, I have Yuta now." Mizuki smiled at the sentence that Taeyong said until he realized that it may offend her. He kinda panicked but Yuta calmed him up by brushing his fingers on Taeyong's palm.

"Well, to be honest.. I'm still quite bitter about my ex-husband choosing a dick over me. But don't worry, I like you both and I totally ship you two." Mizuki said and this shocked both Yuta and Taeyong at her boldness. Yuta didn't even know how different his ex-wife became since she's _too_ innocent when they met and even got married. Mizuki is his bestfriend but she just suddenly changed after their divorce.

"CAN WE EAT NOW?" Hina cut the crappy conversation and walked towards the dining table to get some food. The three followed her and decided to join her to eat.

 

 

 

"Dad, can you get the bottle up there?" Hina asked Yuta and left Taeyong and Mizuki alone.

"So.... have you done it?" Mizuki asked quietly, trying hard to keep the conversation secret from Yuta.

"What do you mean?" Taeyong frowned but he knew what she's talking about anyways but still so shy to talk about it.

"Oh, you know what I mean.."

"I don-"

"You and Yuta have sex?" Taeyong blushed and this made Mizuki answered her questions. "I guess you both did it already. Yuta's so huge and long isn't he?" Mizuki wiggled her eyebrows and Taeyong spat some juice at the sudden statement..or question. He looked at her in disbelief but the lady is so sly that she even winked at him until she commented more about Yuta's... you know.

The secret conversation was cut off when Yuta arrived at the scene. Yuta didn't fail to notice Taeyong's redness and Mizuki's smirk that he understood that his ex-wife had said something embarassing again. "Well, try it once Taeyong. He's really good at it." She winked and Yuta scoffed. Understanding what his ex-wife means, he blurted out a fact.

"I'm a bottom." 

Taeyong swore that he had enough with whatever topic is being opened by the ex-couple. He wanted to shrink or maybe just get buried alive right now due to extreme embarassment. 

"Then you two should take turns so that Taeyong can experience your magic."

"What the hell Mimi!"

"I can't blame myself for blurting it out to your boyfriend! You had twins because of that magic!"

"Ew Mom, until here?" All of them looked at Hina who's very much disgusted with the topic. "I've been listening to your convos and it's not very healthy to my ears." She complained and stomped her feet towards Jaemin's room. When she opened it with a force, she saw Jaemin stumbling on the floor.

 

 

 

 

"What the heck!?" Jaemin yelled and Hina just kicked his brother's leg and hopped to go straight to his bed. Hina bet that the three of them are still having dirty convo and she better stay away from them before they take away her innocence.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he trying to soothe his kicked leg.

"I just want to stay away from the perverted adults." Jaemin plopped beside his sister and placed his leg on her leg. They stayed silent for awhile, the only sound that they can hear is their breath and the chatter from the outside of the room. 

"I hate to admit it but I actually miss you." Jaemin confessed and glanced at his sister who's slightly judging him right now. "Why are you suddenly sentimental?" She asked and grabbed the pillow to put it under her head. She shifted to her right to see her brother's side profile,observing every detail and realized that he had grown handsome than she expected.

"I don't know. Ever since that I left the house, I suddenly missed you and...Mom." He looked at the ceiling and glanced at his sister who is still looking at him. Jaemin wanted to smack his sister's face but then he couldn't break the sentimental mood that he had created. He needed to hear what his sister's words were.

"Well, I'm your only sibling, I can't blame you missing me that bad. I'm fun to be with, pretty and very kind. Everybody loves me." Again, Jaemin wanted to smack her face and so he finally did.

"I'm serious here."

"I'm serious too. But seriously though, why didn't you come out if you miss Mom that bad?"

"I wasn't ready to face her."

"Why?"

"She hurt Dad."

"She did it because she's the first one who was hurt. Dad confessed to her that he's gay. Imagine how insecure Mom is when Dad asked for a divorce. Mom literally breaks down because she loves Dad so much. Until now, I knew she still have feelings for him but she decided to be happy for him and of course for you." Hina's words made Jaemin feels like he's an idiot.

"I never knew."

"Because all you ever think about is Dad when you didn't think about Mom's feelings. I looked at them both and I knew that both were wrong and in pain. The only thing that can make them happy is us, Jaemin. Mom isn't happy until now because of you." This made Jaemin feel guiltier than he already is. Hina was absolutely right. He was too blinded by the fact that only his Dad and sister were the only people who's there for him when there is his Mom, waiting for him to open up. Jaemin felt that he needed to go out there and apologize to his Mom but his confidence and shame is making him coward.

"I know what you're thinking bro. Just go out and hug her. She's waiting for you."

With that, Jaemin followed his sister's advice for the very first time.

 

When the door opened, the adults' eyes were on the open door. They looked surprised when Jaemin stepped out and walked towards the dining area where they were having weird conversations.

"Jaem?" Mizuki called as she looked at the teenager who looks so lost. Jaemin stepped closer to his mother and looked at his Dad. Yuta gave him an assuring nod and smiled. The teenager finally let himself look at his mother's eyes and admire her beautiful face. _She never gets old._ He thought and called her until he was pulled into a hug.

 

 

"Mom.."

 

 

"Baby.. I missed you so much. You've grown a lot!" She kissed her son's forehead and cupped his cheeks. Both Taeyong and Yuta watched the mother and son moment in awe. They held each other's hands and glanced at each other before they decided to leave them to talk privately.  

"I miss you too Mom. I'm sorr-"

"Shh. It's okay, Jaemin. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." Jaemin replied and this made Mizuki let her tear drops on her cheeks. She felt moved and happy after seeing, hugging and even cuddling her only son after eleven years of waiting.

 

 

 

 

 

"So... you wanna try what Mimi is talking about?" 

"I'm not bottoming."

"It's your lost then..."

"F-fine.. Just one time, okay?"

"Well, lets decide after I did that to you." Taeyong knew he's fucked up... literally. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Hi guys! :)


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan and Mark's date and Jaemin's revenge.

 

Haechan and Mark were walking hand in hand while swaying it. Everybody are looking at them weirdly since they were actually literally staring at each other's eyes that they actually are walking away from the sidewalk. Mark is the first one to notice it and hugged Haechan in his arms when a car passed beside them.

"I thought Han River is a good place to date." Mark commented, still hugging Haechan in his arms. "I didn't know that this place is a dangerous place to have their first date with."

"It's actually a good place to have a first date. It's just we're distracted to each other's eyes." Haechan stated as a matter of fact and Mark couldn't help but to agree. He loose his hands around Haechan and grabbed his hand again to take a walk on the sidewalk. His eyes started to avoid Haechan's so that they wouldn't end up on the roadway again. 

They stopped at the bench and decided to take a rest there for awhile. Haechan carefully placed his head in Mark's shoulder while Mark's hand was working on the younger's soft hair. Both were just feeling each other and watching the moon shines so bright. 

"Hyung.. I.. I.. I l-love you." Haechan finally confessed. Mark knew that his cheeks are beet red and smiled at the sudden confession. "I love you too." He answered back. Both are blushing so hard that if you can see them right now, they looked like twin tomatoes sitting on the bench of Han River. 

"So.. are we boyfriends now?" Haechan asked shyly and he felt him peck his hair. "Of course I'm your boyfriend now." Haechan wanted to jump in joy but Mark keep him subtle. They enjoyed the night in each others' arms, whispering sweet nothings and blushing like their heads were going to explode.

 

 

 

Both Haechan and Mark didn't noticed the time and it's already 12am when they decided to go home. Mark insists that he'll send Haechan home even though his boyfriend keeps telling him that he'll be alright alone. Mark's stubborness and persistence made Haechan finally give up and take him home. 

"Well, here we are. Even though I don't want to separate with you, we need to." Mark said while still holding Haechan's both hands. 

"We can meet tomorrow if you want?" 

"I have practice tomorrow but if you want to, you can watch us and we'll go out after the practice. Is that okay with you?" 

"That would be very nice." Haechan smiled and held Mark's hands tighter. Both kept their eyes on each other, slowly getting closer and closer until.. 

"BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING THERE!? DAD WON'T LET ME SLEEP UNTIL YOU COME HOME SO GET YOUR SKINNY ASS INSIDE AND GO TO FUCKING SLEEP!"

Na Jaemin will always destroy his day. Haechan sighed and watched the other boy walking back inside with his arms crossed on his chest. He gave his boyfriend and apologetic look and tiptoed to give him a quick peck on his lips. Haechan then gestured Mark to leave since it's already too late. 

"Text me when you come home. Okay?" He told the older while the latter gave him a thumbs up and a flying kiss. Haechan entered the house and sighed. 

He's going to face his _problematic guest_ again. 

 

 

 

"So... what happened?" Mark had been packing his training clothes when Jeno called him in the middle of the night. If he's sleeping right now, he might wanna punch Jeno tomorrow morning for the disturbance. He picked up his socks and shove it inside his bag and zipped it.

"Nothing happened. We just became boyfriends." Mark said in his calm voice. But internally, he's been screaming for who know's how long. Why? Who wouldn't when your crush is finally yours? Mark is just too manly and cool to squeal.

"You're not happy about it?"

"I'm very much happy about it. I'm just controlling myself."

"Dude.. When Jaemin and I became together, I squealed inside the bus. It's the most embarassing thing that I've done."

"That's the reason why I'm trying to stay calm." Both laughed and suddenly became silent until Jeno broke it again.

"I already told Jaemin." Jeno informed and this made Mark feels so agitated. He doesn't know how Haechan will react since they just started dating. He can't afford to lose his boyfriend that fast.

"Hey... Jaemin is just fine with it. Don't worry too much. Just explain it well to him." Jeno said.

"Thanks."

"See you tomorrow then." Jeno said and hang the phone up. Mark collapsed on his bed and clutches his phone tightly. He stared at his ceiling for a couple of minutes before he unlock his phone and went to his messages. He opened Haechan's message and typed in then hit send and closed his eyes to sleep.

 

 

**To: Haechannie ♡**

**I have to tell you smthng tom. Gud nyt love.**

 

**From: Haechannie ♡**

**Okii! ^_^ Good night Markiepoo!**

 

 

 

"Wake up, you loser!" Jaemin threw some dirty laundry on Haechan's sleeping form. "Dad and your Dad told me that we'll do the laundry but I'm too busy so do it alone."

Haechan groaned and sat on his bed. He threw a dirty shirt in Jaemin's face and glared at him.

"Do it yourself. I'm going out."

"Ooh.. Someone's got a date. I should ruin it." Jaemin teased while picking up the dirty clothes from the floor and from the bed and put it in a laundry basket. Haechan went back to lie on his bed but the brat placed the basket on Haechan's sleeping form making it collapse again on the floor. Haechan groaned again and looked up at Jaemin who's grinning at him like an idiot.

"What?"

"I told you that I'm busy right? Dad and your Dad doesn't have working clothes for tomorrow. If they found out that we didn't do the laundry, we're dead." Jaemin said and Haechan raised his left eyebrow.

"That's why I'm leaving this to you... so ciao!" Before Haechan could master to punch Jaemin up, the latter ran as fast as he could with a bag on his back and phone in his hand.

 

 

**To: Nono**

**Im on my way, babe**

 

 

Jaemin gripped the phone in his hand and smiled althroughout the walk. _What a great revenge that could be_. He thought and silently laughed at his own scheme. He knew that Haechan will join them later in the practice and that's the great time to plot his revenge. 

"What a loser." He muttered and turned to his left to cross the pedestrian lane. 

 

 

Meanwhile.. inside the Lee residence..

 

"NA FUCKING JAEMIN!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a filler fic. I'm kinda lazy these days. Lol.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The supposed to be date...

 

"NA FUCKING JAEMIN!"

 

Jaemin smiled when he heard his enemy number one calling him from behind. He turned around wearing the perfect grin to piss him more. 

"Yes?" He says sweetly, in his most sarcastic tone.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU! DEAD!" Haechan put his thumb in his neck and slid it horizontally making it looks like he's going to slit Jaemin's throat. Jaemin just laughed again and rolled his eyes. Haechan didn't want to cause any commotion during Mark's practice so he decided to save it later when they're alone inside his house. 

 

 

The practice is long enough to watch Mark showering in perspiration. Either way, Mark looks so hot when he's wet with sweat and this made him drool (not literally but you know what I mean). He looked at his side to see Jaemin and Jeno cheering him up making the basketball captain go energetic again. He didn't know why Jaemin and Jeno were here but he couldn't care less since he knew they'll be separated later anyways. He just watched his boyfriend, amazed at his techniques and tricks, showing the audience the reason why he was chosen as the basketball captain. 

 

 

"Alright guys, that's a wrap!" Coach Jung, the school's basketball coach told his team as they gather up in the middle of the court for some announcements. 

Mark then walked to the bench where Haechan, Jeno and Jaemin were sitting. Haechan gave the water to his boyfriend and wiped Mark's face with the towel that he brought. Mark felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden action of his boyfriend since he knew that his team mates, Jeno and Jaemin were watching. He grabbed Haechan's wrist to stop him and get the towel off from his hands to wipe his own body. He knew that Haechan would get offended by this so he pulled his boyfriend from the bench and walked straight to the locker room. 

"Why di-" 

"I just don't want them to see." Mark whispered and pecked Haechan's lips. "It's just making me uncomfortable since I'm not that.. ugh.. you know what I mean." Mark sat on the bench beside him and pulled him again for a kiss. This time, Haechan turned his head away, wanting to show Mark that he's disappointed. 

"Are you ashamed of me?" Haechan stood up and crossed his arms on his chest. This made Mark's heart drop. Who would be ashamed of this perfect human being in front of him? That's impossible. 

"No! Of course not! It's just that.. I'm not used to do skinship publicly." Mark said shyly and stood up as he heard his team mates behind the door. "Let me shower first and we'll talk about it later. Okay?"

 

 

 

When Mark entered the shower room, Haechan feels so awkward standing in front of Mark's locker while his team mates are teasing him as 'Caps' babe'. One of his team mates said that Mark told him that he's not gay and just playing friends with the awkward boy which makes Haechan frown in confusion. Haechan didn't believe in him anyways since Mark's words were enough. He trusts the older enough and that's it. 

 

"Now what?" In whisper, Haechan asked Mark who's currently drying his hair with a towel. The older gather up his things and locked the locker that he's using. He didn't answer Haechan since his team mates were still there inside so he grabbed Haechan's hands to go out of the room. Haechan followed awkwardly until they stopped in front of the library, all eyes are on them. 

 

"What was that Mark?" Mark flinched at the lack of honorifics that his boyfriend used to call him since he couldn't hide his disappointment even though how much he loved he older. He crossed his arms on his chest and let Mark do his explanation. 

 

"Sorry babe. I'm just... shy. They still don't know that we're together now." 

"That's not enough excuse." 

"Bab-"

"You want me to tell you this frankly? I don't want to feel this but I'm actually doubting that you really love me, Mark." 

"Hae-"

 

"HEY LOSER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE BEEN WANTING TO KILL YOU FIRST RIGHT NOW!" Both Mark and Haechan turned around to see Jaemin smirking at them. Mark's eyes widen when he realized that Jaemin doesn't know that Haechan still don't know the truth. He gestured Jaemin to stop but then, the latter's dirty mouth made it worse.

"OH MY GOD! YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD HIM!?" Jaemin shouted that made Haechan looked at Mark, confused. Jeno pulled Jaemin to stop him but the latter still can't stop himself from making Haechan feel terrible. 

"THEY LIED TO US! THEY KNEW THAT WE'RE JUST ACTING!" Jaemin blurted out that made Haechan glare at his boyfriend. Jeno knew that this is the wrong timing to tell the truth and he pitied Mark for who knows what will happen later. 

 

"You did what?" Haechan muttered angrily at his boyfriend. Mark took a step backwards, scared of his boyfriend's angry state. Haechan closed his eyes as tears started to fall to his cheeks. He then suddenly remembered the words that came from Mark's team mates and this made him cry even more. Mark stood shocked and panicked that he made his boyfriend cry. 

 

"Babe.." He took one step closer to his boyfriend but Haechan avoids his touch making Mark felt guilty. 

 

 

Jeno had told Jaemin to shut his mouth up and watched the two fight making Jaemin felt guilty with his words too. 

 

 

"Don't touch me." Haechan's words were cold and heartbreaking. Mark stood still, trying to explain everything to his boyfriend but the latter shook his head and didn't listen. 

"You lied to me. I fucking hate liars Mark. I FUCKING DO!" Haechan yelled and wiped his tears from his cheeks angrily. 

"Babe.." 

"Don't call me that. We're over." Before Mark could react, Haechan ran away from the school to his house. He locked himself in his room and cried hard enough for him to let it all out. 

 

 

Jeno and Jaemin didn't expect that things will happen this fast. Jeno went to hug Mark and pat his back while Jaemin still standing in front of them. 

"Are you okay, dude?" Jeno asked his friend but instead of answering, he pushed Jeno slightly too see the person who destroyed his relationship.

Mark stood in front of Jaemin and glared at him.

"Are you happy now!?" He asked angrily and walked away from him. Jaemin couldn't help but to tear up.

 

 

He fucked up badly. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin!


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

"Yukkuri... where are you? I'm home!" Taeyong announced as he placed the bags of groceries on the table. He looked at their shared room and he saw Yuta swinging his hips from the music. Taeyong doesn't want to interrupt his dancing boyfriend so he suppressed his laugh and watched the other in silence.   


Taeyong adored his boyfriend so much. He loves it when he finds out something new about his lover, day by day. Also, day by day, he started to fall madly deeply in love. Even though they just began their relationship, Taeyong knew that Yuta will be the one who will accompany him when they get older.   


When Yuta felt someone watching him, he turned the music off and was startled to see his boyfriend watching him from behind. Taeyong laughed at his boyfriend's cuteness and didn't hesitate to give him a hug.   


"You danced so good. Can you show me those moves later at night?" Taeyong whispered at him, making Yuta blush.   


They were both startled when they heard a loud bang from the door. They saw a fuming and crying Haechan running towards his room. Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other in worry.   


"What happened to him?" Yuta asked and Taeyong decided to knock on his son's locked door.   


"Haechan?"   


"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" He heard the teenager yell. Taeyong sighed and looked at his boyfriend.   


"I'll ask Jaemin later." He said and gave Taeyong a kiss on his lips.   


When Jaemin reached the house, he couldn't stop fidgeting. He wanted to talk to the boy inside the room but he knew that his mouth will only makes it worse. He just decided to cook something since the boy didn't eat dinner when he got home. He placed the bowl of soup on a tray, together with an apple and a banana and a letter of apology.   


He waited up until 3am. He looks back and forth from the other's door while he's playing his phone. He didn't realized that his Dad was watching him behind his door. Yuta decided to show up since it's already late at dawn and he's still not sleeping.  


"What's the matter bud?"   


"Haechan broke up with his boyfriend because of me." Jaemin slumped on his Dad's leg. He felt tired after all the guilt that he's feeling right now, his Dad's hands caressing on his hair is making him sleepy.   


"That's bad. Well, I couldn't meddle between you guys since this is a thing between you two but I think you need to apologize to him." Yuta said as he gave his son a kiss on his cheek.   


"I'm trying, Dad. I cooked for him even though I'm not a good cook. I wrote a letter of apology with an apple and banana on tray."   


"That wasn't enough, Jaem. You should talk to him in person."   


"But that would be awkward!" Jaemin sat up in disbelief after hearing his father's suggestions.   


"Well, that is your fault right? You have to endure it." Yuta said as he looked at his pouting son. "You shouldn't let your pride make you like this. I know that you're a good person, Jaem. You didn't intend to hurt Haechan like this."  


"We tried to kill each other though."  


"But I know that you didn't intend those things. Right? You still care for him even though you wanted to kill him." Jaemin's head is full of pride and ego that he admits it to himself anyways. Before they could even become enemies, he wanted to befriend Haechan at first. It's just that his insecurities ate him up, making him hate the latter even though he doesn't have any fault.   


"Go to your room and get some rest. You can talk to him tomorrow with a good mentality." Yuta patted his son's butt and lead him to his room.   


 

 

 

After an hour, Haechan opened the door and saw the tray on the floor. He picked up the note and read it.   


**Haechan,  
**

**I know that this is kinda awkward but I want to say sorry for what I've done between you and Mark. I didn't intend to break you up both. Please don't get mad at him. They just did it because Mr. Moon told them to. Our Dad's asked them a favor. It's us who should be sorry since we lied to them first.  
**

**I don't want to have this guilty feeling so.... I'm really really sorry.**   


**\- Jaemin  
**

 

 

Haechan smiled at the letter and felt relieved. He picked up his phone and searched the number of the person he needed the most.  


 

 

T **o: Haechannie's BF  
**

**Im sorry. Jaemin explained already. Can we talk?  
**

**From: Haechannie's BF  
**

**Of course. Anytime. Im sorry babe. I love you so much.**   


He took the tray and went back inside his room, he plotted another revenge to Jaemin... this time, a good one.   


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you want to connect with me, you can follow me on Twitter. @prostaet (Weird u/n.. I know) :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading even though it's short. :)


	15. Part 15

 

Jaemin woke up feeling heavy not only on his body but also in his heart. He knew that Haechan won't forgive him that easy. He sat up on his bed and scratched his head when he smelled something delicious beside his bed. He looked at his side table and saw a cooked lasagna with a small note written in it. 

 

 

**Thank you**

**\- Haechan**

 

 

Jaemin didn't even realized that he smiled. He took the lasagna and had a taste of it. His eyes grew wide at the wonderful taste of the special food and started to dig in, not caring if the bed will be spilled with sauce. 

 

He went out of his room to find Haechan to give thanks to him but he didn't see any trace of the teenager. He then walked out of the house, knowing that Haechan might be at school early this morning. He couldn't imagine himself getting close to Haechan since it would be very awkward but he needed to give thanks to the other for the delicious meal. After that incident, Jaemin thought about starting all over again with Haechan. He thought that it will be a good thing since their parents had been bothering them to be friends at least.

 

 

 

When he walked through the corridor, he saw Jeno standing by the door of the classroom looking at him worriedly. He gave him boyfriend a smile and pulled him inside the room to talk about what happened early this morning. 

"I cooked Haechan a food and wrote a letter of apology. After that, Dad told me to sleep so I did. When I woke up, I saw a plate of lasagna with a note beside it. The note said 'Thanks' and he left so early that I didn't catch him." Jaemin might win a 'no breathing while talking contest' when he told Jeno about this. Jeno showed his cute eyesmile again and pointed at the other room. Jaemin followed his fingers and saw that the music room is open. 

"Haechan is inside that room." He said. Jaemin pecked his boyfriend's lips and walked inside the said room. He heard a beautiful melody from the piano and his feet felt like he wanted to dance through it. When the music stopped, he woke up again from his daydream and saw Haechan looking at him.

"Is it delicious?" He asked. Jaemin smiled at the question and stepped forward to where Haechan is sitting. "It actually tastes heavenly." He replied back leaving Haechan's lips curved into a smile."Glad that you liked it."

Awkward silence covered the room until Jaemin decided to break it up. 

"Lets start all over again, Haechan." Jaemin offered his hand which Haechan gladly took. 

"Sure."

"I'm Nakamoto Jaemin."

"I'm Lee Haechan." 

Both Jaemin and Haechan knew that these kind of actions can make them cringe but they ignored the feeling and thought that this might be a new start for them. They both knew that this might make them more awkward but both are willing to take actions just to make the friendship possible. 

 

 

 

"The class with start at 5 minutes. You wanna have lunch with me?" Jaemin asked and Haechan didn't even hesitate to say no. 

"Of course. Me and Mark hyung haven't even talked personally yet so I'm asking you something this time."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you help me prepare some surprise for Mark? An apology surprise?"

"It's my fault anyway. Of course, I'll do my best to make you two together again." Jaemin smiled and Haechan swore that his smile can make you smile too. Maybe it's a Jaemin disease that whoever he'll smile to, they'll end up getting infected by his smile. 

"Lets plan it at lunch." Jaemin continued as they separate ways since both have different class. 

 

"So.. what happened?" Jeno asked in whisper. He took a small scratch paper and answered him.

 

**We're okay now. We're going to talk about Mark and Haechan's reconciliation.**

 

**Well, that's good. At least you both are starting to be in good terms now.**

 

**True.. I felt like I don't want any fights anymore.**

 

**Congratulations on your new found friend, then.**

 

**I love you too!**

 

Jeno blushed at the last note that Jaemin gave him and suppressed his giggles. He couldn't risk to get kicked out by Mr. Kim, though. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually felt dizzy when I'm updating this fic. I feel like I have migraine or something but this doesn't stop me in updating. :)
> 
> Have fun reading!


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mr. Kim.

 

"Hey! Do you need help?" The basketball coach asked the bunny looking teacher who's carrying loads of books in his arms. Mr. Kim knew that he can't carry it by himself but he insisted anyway. Why? Because he can't afford to go back again on the torturous Principal's office. Mr. Moon is taking his head away because of his non-sense problems (What should I wear for that date, Doyoung? Can you hear me? Can you feed my cat later?).

"Isn't it obvious?" Doyoung rolled his eyes and let the coach helped him. "Where will you bring this?" Jaehyun asked while reloading the books off from him to his arms.

"Anywhere but Mr. Moon's office."

"Did he do something again?"

"He's not Mr. Moon if he's not doing anything weird." Both of them laughed in unison until the Principal's office opened revealing Mr. Moon who is dressed nicely. He saw Doyoung and Jaehyun talking and Doyoung wanted to be buried alive right now. "Great." He muttered and Jaehyun laughed at this.

"Well, what are we waiting for? RUN!" It took a mere seconds for Doyoung to analyze what Jaehyun said but the basketball coach pulled him away from their Principal and went straight to the faculty room. Both were panting hard and grasping for air when they heard the door opened revealing the Chinese teacher in his best dress.

"Where are you going?" Doyoung asked and the Chinese teacher smiled. "On a date." He answered and this intrigue Doyoung. Sicheng never goes out of the school nor his dorm so it's impossible to find someone beyond the two places. He then realized what Taeil told him and this made him want to slap himself.

"YOU'RE ON A DATE WITH TAEIL?" He asked loudly making Sicheng widen his eyes and hush Doyoung up. "Yes, but please keep quiet. No one knew about this. Some people might thought that I'm just using him. We just like each other, okay?"

"Fine. Use protection."

"Same goes to you."  
  


And Doyoung wanted to slap the Chinese teacher later. Jaehyun, on the other hand, gave him a knowing smirk.

And Jaehyun too.. he needs a slap.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong didn't expect someone like Mr. Moon to visit the restaurant he was working at. Being the good manager he is, he assisted the guest on their seats which Taeil was grateful for.

"Thanks Mr. Lee."

"What can I get for you?"

"Give me your best menu." Taeil said, wanting to impress his date.

"Alright. Food will be served at fifteen minutes. Enjoy a this wine for awhile." He said and winked at the school's principal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong's night became dark when he saw the final result of their sales report. He never knew that the sales dropped a lot and this will lead him to another analyzation and reportings to the head of the restaurant. Taeyong wanted to punch the wall right now but he just closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

 

 

 

Unknown to them all, Yuta just finished his work and decided to pay a visit Taeyong. As he entered the restaurant, he saw his boyfriend and back hugged him. Taeyong looked surprised and pulled Yuta inside his office.

"Yuta.. please. Not here." He said but Yuta didn't take it good.

"Why not?"

"I'm at work. I need to be professional." Yuta seemed offended by this and pulled his hands away from Taeyong.

"Yuta.."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Yuta asked the manager and the latter shook his head as his answer.

"Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"You weren't like this before. I always come here inside and you never get mad like this. We even made a lot of PDA's here and now you're saying that you need to be professional?" 

"Yu-"

"If you don't want me to come here, then lets break up!" 

"What!? No! I didn't me-" Before Taeyong could finish his sentence, Yuta already left the place. Taeyong couldn't help but to follow his boyfriend and leave the restaurant to his crew. 

 

 

 

 

"YUTA!" Taeyong called his lover as Yuta stopped running and his knees were on the ground. 

"Baby.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Please baby, I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry." Taeyong hugged his boyfriend from behind and kissed his nape. Yuta leaned on Taeyong's touch and finally gave up. 

"Why are you so grumpy today?" Yuta asked his boyfriend. 

"I'm just a bit stressed and tired because of all the works inside the restaurant and all the explanation that I need to present to Mr. Lau tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I should have known."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those words to you." Yuta smiled at the last sentence. "I love you."

"I love you too. And if you're so stressed enough, you can just tell me and I'll just give you massage later." 

"Okay. Lets go back. Shall we?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mr. Kim, AKA Kim Doyoung :)


	17. Part 17

Mark is walking on the hallway when somebody covered his mouth and eyes, pulled him into a dark room. He struggled a lot to get out but he was being held by not two but three people who are currently wearing black shirt and masks. If Mark isn't inside his school, he would panic a lot. 

 

Mark stopped protesting when he was tied on a chair and he heard a music being played on a piano. He swore that he just wanted to see who's playing cause he's so damn good... really good.

 

When the piano was accompanied by a beautiful heavenly voice, he just wanted to escape from the ropes and just fanboy over the owner of the voice. He has never heard such beautiful voice in his entire life. 

 

"Mark.." When he just heard his name from the very familiar voice, he just melted. How he miss that voice so much! ".. You know that I love you so much, right? I hope you still love me the same way I love you." 

 

Mark swore that he wanted to pee after hearing those words from his boyfriend. He never really thought that Haechan could be this cheesy and sweet. (Not that he protests, he's just shocked). "And you know that I can do anything just to be with you, right? I can buy the entire universe just for you.... but that's just a joke since I don't have enough money for that but.. you know what I mean!" Mark laughed at the sentence and keeps on listening to his boyfriend's speech.

 

"I'm sorry for not listening to you last time. I know that I'm such an idiot for getting angry to you and even break up with you when it's me who lied to you in the first place." Haechan stood up from where he is sitting and walked towards his boyfriend who is currently tied up, blindfolded and lips sealed specially made by Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung. 

Haechan took the blindfold and the seal on his mouth off and looked at his boyfriend sincerly. 

 

"I already forgive you Haechan. You know that I can't resist on getting mad at you." Mark said and gave his boyfriend his sweetest smile. "But being tied up here like I'm being kidnapped, seriously.. who's idea is this?" 

 

Haechan laughed at the older's protest and leaned forward to kiss the pouting lips. "It was Jaemin's. It's his idea since he's very sorry for breaking us up." 

"Oh really. What a great way to say sorry." 

"Just forgive him, hyung. Please?" Mark can't even resist the cuteness of his lover as he leaned forward to peck his lips. 

"Untie me up." 

"Nope. We'll give you a strip show."

"WHAT!?" Mark looked scandalous and Haechan couldn't help but to laugh at his reaction. 

"You're so cute, hyung!"

"I swear.. you really are something, Haechan." 

"I'm always something."

"And it really makes me want to..." 

 

 

 

"OKAY! STOP IT! I GET IT! YOU TWO WANT TO BANG EACH OTHER! CAN WE EAT NOW!?" Nakamoto Jaemin perfectly destroyed another moment.. again with Jeno and Jisung.. and even Chenle with Renjun behind him, laughing.

 

 

"You know, this is the best ice cream that I had tasted." Jaemin said as he stuffed another spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth. Jeno wiped the excess on the corner of his lips and watched his boyfriend eat in joy. 

"Mark hyung loves to bring me here almost everyday. He is always spoiling me in giving me some sweets." Haechan said as Mark hid his face on his shoulder. 

"Babe.. can you bring me here everyday too?" Jaemin asked his boyfriend but he just showed his eyesmile to him.

"You know that your eyesmile won't work on me." He pouted but later give in as Jeno just literally melts Jaemin with his beautiful smile. 

Ever since both Jeno and Jaemin started dating, they didn't even fought a lot. Even when Jaemin  did something bad between Mark and Haechan before, it was Jeno who told Jaemin to apologize so that everything will be okay. One good reason for their good and healthy relationship is that Jaemin was always defeated by Jeno's beautiful smile accompanied by his eyesmile. Jaemin is too weak for that, proven in so many ways. 

"I won't bring you to where Mark and Haechan used to see because I want to bring you into somewhere else. Much special than this place." Jeno said as he fed Jaemin his scoop of ice cream. 

"Promise me?" 

"Of course, I will." Haechan wanted to puke as he saw the two kiss in front of him. Mark let out a silent laugh on Haechan's reaction. 

Lets just say... all are just whipped for each other. 

 

 

"Yuta.." 

"Hmm?"

"Can we visit your hometown?"

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I just wanna go for a vacation with you. Alone." 

"You're so cheesy but what about our children, Tae?" 

"Well, they're too old to have boyfriends now. They can manage." Yuta looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. Haechan? Jaemin? Alone in one house? That will be hell when they go back.

"But.."

"I'll ask Mr. Moon to look for the two." 

"He's the school's Principal, Tae."

"He owe me a favor. Don't worry, I got it. Just.. lets go to Osaka." 

"Fine!"

"I love you, Yukkuri!"

"I love you too, my Yongie." 

 

 

Again, they're too whipped for each other. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is actually near. Brace yourselves. :)


	18. Part 18

 

 

"Tae?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is Mimi here?"

"I asked for her help."

"For what?"

"For touring us."

"I'm from Osaka, though." 

"But you lived in Seoul for so many years."

They were at the gate of the airport of Osaka and they saw a cardboard sign with Yuta and Taeyong's name in it. Mizuki happily waved at the couple with Hina behind her. Taeyong waved back but Yuta just looked at his ex-wife and his boyfriend in disbelief. 

"Welcome to Osaka!" She greeted happily and hugged Taeyong so tight. Yuta looked at his daughter, who's actually smirking at him and with the look of her eyes, something is really fishy. 

"Come on! You can stay in our house for awhile." Mizuki said as she helped Taeyong with his bag. They walked to her car and load the luggage inside the trunk. Yuta struggled carrying his luggage that Taeyong helped him with it. As they rode the car, Yuta felt sleepy and he leaned his head on Taeyong's shoulder. 

"He's alseep now. Back to the plan." Taeyong whispered to Mimi as the woman turned the wheel to a different direction, away from where they suppose to rest.

"What did you do to him that he felt so tired?"

"I just kept him awake the whole night."

"Damn nasty, Taeyong!" 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta felt his head throbbing as he woke up at the back of Mizuki's car with a blanket covering him. He frowned when he didn't saw anyone inside and realized that he's not even near Mizuki's house. He looked outside the car window and saw the blooming flowers of cherry blossom everywhere. A beautiful scenery that can only be seen in... "I'm at the Osaka Castle!? What the fuck am I doing here?" Yuta muttered to himself while he opened the door to look for the three. 

 

 

 

 

As he opened the car door, he saw some trails of white and red roses mixed with cherry blossom flowers on the ground and he didn't hesitate to follow it. He stopped when he saw a letter hanging on one of the trees. He opened it and saw Taeyong's ugly handwriting written on the paper. 

 

 

**Life is a matter of choice. You can be a Doctor who saves lives, A lawyer who defends lives, A soldier who protects lives...**

**or just be yourself and be my... life.**

 

 

Yuta smiled at the cheesy statement but he wanted to puke and at the same time his heart won't stop beating so fast. He closed the letter and rolled it in his hand then he continued following the trails of petals. Not far enough from where he first stopped, a kid went to him and gave him a letter.

"Hi Mr. Nakamoto! This is for you." The kid said in Japanese and Yuta gladly took it from his little hands. 

"Arigato!" 

He opened the letter and saw Taeyong's ugly hand writing again. "What are you up to, Tae?" He asked himself and read the letter, trying hard not to laugh.

 

 

**There are only two times in my life I wanna be with you.**

**NOW and FOREVER.**

 

 

 

"Oh God, Lee Taeyong!" Yuta exclaimed and obviously blushed. He never blushed like this before and it's a record. Only Lee Taeyong can do that. That's one fact that he found out now. He continued to walk again and stopped in front of a light post as he saw another letter again, hanging on the post. He opened the letter quickly with Taeyong's hand writing again.

 

 

 

**If nothing lasts forever, would you be my nothing?**

 

 

 

Yuta swore he wanted to slap his boyfriend right now. He didn't know if he wants to continue again because he's too weak to continue. All of the attacks were made by Taeyong with him being unprepared. Yuta didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend anyways so he continued walking on the last trail of the petals and saw the man of his dreams, his back facing him, wearing handsomely behind. 

 

"Tae?" He called his boyfriend then the said person turned around with a white rose in his hands. Yuta looked so surprised when his boyfriend kneeled on one leg, giving him he roses that he have in his hands. Yuta gladly accepted the flowers and blushed so hard as he smelled how good it is. Taeyong then fished something on his pocket and he pulled out something that can make his life change from now on if he answered it right. 

 

Yuta's eyes brighten as he saw how beautiful the ring was. Taeyong then grabbed Yuta's right hand and dramatically said his speech. 

"I know that it's too fast to say this to you but I'm 100% sure that you will be my last and only love. Yuta, I love you so much... Maybe more than myself. Without you, my life will be a mess. I can't live without you, Yuta. I hope that answer my question whole heartedly. Will you... marry me?" Yuta already predicted that this will happen soon but he didn't know how wonderful it feels that it is finally happening. 

 

Yuta held Taeyong's hand tighter and teared up as he nodded his head that made Taeyong jump into him. 

"Yes.. Yes, I'll mary you.. Tae.." Yuta answered on Taeyong's ears as the older hugged him so tight while tears flowing on his eyes. 

 

"I love you too." 

 

 

 

 

 

"How sweet! Thank goodness! It was a success!" Mizuki came out of nowhere with Hina behind her. Taeyong slipped the engagement ring on Yuta's finger and faced Mizuki and Hina who were waiting for them to speak.

"Did you planned this with her?" Yuta asked his fiance and Taeyong just smiled at him cutely. 

"Congratulations, Dad. I know you'll be very happy." Hina kissed his father's cheeks and hugged both Taeyong and Yuta. Mizuki came on her side and gave the new engaged couple a hug too.

"Thank you, Mimi." Taeyong mouthed which Mizuki gladly returned with a smile.

"My pleasure!" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know but this chapter is so cringe worthy.
> 
> Yutae proposal everybody!


	19. Part 19

 

"BABY THIS IS WHAT YOU CAME FOR!"

"LIGHTNING STRIKES EVERY TIME SHE MOVES"

"AND EVERYBODY'S WATCHING HER"

"BUT SHE'S LOOKING AT YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU"

"YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU"

"YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU"

 

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!?" Everyone looked up when the door banged open. They all looked pale when they saw two men with baggage on their hands. Everyone stopped dancing and playing the music when they realized it's Haechan and Jaemin's fathers. 

The two were nowhere to be found... well.. they hide pretty well behind their boyfriends' back.

 

 

 

"EVERYONE! GET OUT!" As being told, everyone (Jaemin and Haechan did invite their classmates) got out of the house as fast as they can. Even their boyfriends ran that leads them being exposed.

"JAEMIN!"

"HAECHAN!" The two looked at their fathers in horror as they placed their hands on their hips.

"You got some explaining to do." Yuta said to Jaemin who's now flinching on every words that his Dad spat. 

"And you'll clean the house. No dirty spots can be seen here. Understand?" Taeyong continued while looking at Haechan. Both teenagers answered in a small nod and turned their backs to start cleaning. 

 

 

 

Both Yuta and Taeyong watched their sons cleaning the mess they had created. Taeyong tried to dialled Mr. Moon's number after the chaotic party happened in his house. He thought that the Principal did his job as the care taker of the two but he found out that he's actually on a date with the Chinese teacher. Taeyong sighed and just let the Principal do his thing. It already happened anyway.

Yuta placed a cup of coffee on the table. He noticed how stressed Taeyong became after they arrived Seoul.

"Relax, Tae. They're just kids. They just want to have some fun." He whispered to his fiance, not letting their sons hear their conversation. The stressed man looked at his lover and sighed. Maybe he's right but his mischevous son always break rules whenever he wanted to.

"Haechan always do this whenever I'm out of the country."

"Well, that's a surprise. Jaemin is just too obsessed with Jeno that he loves stalking him instead of inviting anyone inside the house." Both Taeyong and Yuta laughed. "Maybe we need to know more about our sons. They'll be brothers and both our sons soon." Taeyong loved the thought so much.

"What if we have some bonding with our children instead? I'll go out with Jaemin while you go out with Haechan. I want to know if Jaemin still hates me or not." Taeyong suggested and Yuta's eyes lit up with the idea. He's curious too if Haechan still hates him or accepts him now.

"Lets do that. Then, we can have a family bonding with Hina. There, we'll announce to them about the upcoming wedding." Both Yuta and Taeyong shared a toast with their cups of coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Uhm... where are we going?" Jaemin looked outside the window of Taeyong's car. They're in the middle of expressway where they can only see are cars and the road. Taeyong shot a glance at the teenager and grinned at him a little.

"Just wait and see." Jaemin couldn't do anything but to put his headphone on his ears. Taeyong let him sleep for awhile since it's still a long way to go.

 

 

 

 

"Why are we here?" Haechan asked the Japanese male in front of him, who's currently talking to a receptionist. Haechan turned his back to see the wide place full of grass, seats for the audience, two goal net on each side and three balls scattered on the ground. They're definitely at the soccer field.

"You love soccer, right? We're here to play." Yuta answered which Haechan looked at him in question. "I'm not that good."

"Then let me teach you how to be good." Yuta then kicked the ball which hit the net and goaled. Haechan was quite amazed at the skills Yuta showed him. The latter then pulled his arms and taught him how to kick the ball properly.

 

 

 

 

 

"Wow. This place is huge." Jaemin's eyes were focused at the huge stadium in front of him. He then shot a look at Taeyong who's fishing something inside his bag. "Why are we here, anyway?"

Jaemin's question was immediately answered when Taeyong took out two tickets and two light sticks. The teenager's eyes grew large and stared at the tickets. "We-we're going inside??? NCT's concert??" Taeyong nodded his head and clicked the button of his car key to lock it. "Yep. Your favorite group."

Jaemin then squealed at the thought of meeting his favorite boy group ever. Other than obsessing over Jeno, he actually love Jungwoo. His angelic voice got him to be his bias. Taeyong chuckled at his reaction. He then pulled the boy's arm and ran towards the SVIP line.

"Wait.. SVIP? We're..."

"Going to meet them back stage? Yes!"

"HOLY COW!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

"GOAL!!!!!" Haechan finally shoot a goal against Yuta. The kid was happily jumping and running on the field with proud Yuta watching him with his hands on his hips. "WOOOOH! I FINALLY GOALED!!!!"

"You know, you can join the soccer team now. What can you say?"

"I wasn't that good yet!"

"But you literally beat me with that skills of yours. I didn't go easy on you, though." Yuta raised his hands in defeat. Haechan then stopped running and stood in front of Yuta. He really can't be serious this time, right?

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. You're pretty good, Haechan." This time, Haechan felt confident. "Then come with me during the try out." 

"I'll make it sure that you'll be on the team. In that way, you and Mark can be the greatest and most popular sports couple in your school." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"TAEYONG! DOYOUNG! JAEHYUN! WINWIN! JUNGWOO! LUCASEU! MAKEU! NCT!" (FYI: The members of NCT in this fic were different from the members of NCT that the characters are mentioning here.)

"Wow, you memorized all the fanchants?" Taeyong shouted so that the other can hear him from the loud booming ~~(system up up TY track TY track)~~ speakers. 

"I did. All of their songs. NCT U's Boss is my favorite. Jungwoo is so soft yet so hot." Taeyong wanted to laugh again when Jaemin switched the topic from fanchant to how great looking Jungwoo is. 

"Jeno might get jealous if he finds out that you're fantasizing Jungwoo over him." 

"Nah, he's a fan too. He likes Lucas though." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta and Haechan were currently on their way to the Japanese restaurant that Haechan had requested. Due to the full energy that he used at the soccer field, Haechan felt so drained and slept at the car. Yuta adjusted Haechan's head with a pillow so that he won't bump on the side. 

Yuta then turned the music on with DBSK's Bolero blasting the car. Haechan then peeked one eye to see and hear Yuta singing along with the music.

 

"Kimi ga kimi rashii no wa.. jiyuu ni habataku kara.."

 

"I didn't know you're a DBSK fan." Haechan finally spoke up which Yuta looked at him in surprise. "I thought you were sleeping."

"You also have a good voice. Why don't you sing all the time?" 

"I used to sing when I was in high school. It's just.. soccer is my passion." Haechan nods and picked up Yuta's phone to look for more songs. 

When he clicked the button, he saw the picture of Yuta, kissing his Dad as his wall paper. Haechan absentmindedly smiled at the cute couple picture and opened the music app. 

After Bolero, Haechan was glad that he saw some SHINee songs on his playlist and played View. 

"So.. you like SHINee?" Yuta turned his head to glance at Haechan who's still fishing his phone. "Yep. Onew is my favorite." 

"Mine is Minho. He's a good soccer player." 

"You really love soccer aren't you?" Yuta and Haechan laughed in sync until they arrived at the restaurant. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"NCT 127 MUHANJEOKA!" The last song was finally over and the artists in front are waving goodbye to their fans. Taeyong turned the lightstick off and picked up the banners they collected. 

"THAT WAS FUN!" Jaemin's head was still focusing on how Jungwoo waved at him and took a selca with his phone. All thanks to Taeyong who literally almost climb up the barricade just to give Jungwoo his phone. 

"Well, that's kinda exhausting. But it's fun." Taeyong commented. "You also said the same thing earlier but when you meet Yuta backstage, you can't stop squealing like a girl." Jaemin raised his left eyebrow and starts walking out of the venue.

"Hey! Yuta is handsome. Okay? He's literally flirt and I like it!" Taeyong said in defense. "And the leader is also handsome. I admire his God like features." 

"True." Jaemin agreed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why did you ordered so many?" Haechan's mouth dropped on how many sushi were served on their table. Yuta ignored the question and gave Haechan the chopstick. 

"Just eat and we're going somewhere after this." Yuta mixed the wasabi on the sauce and dipped it. Haechan followed him and starts eating the dipped Sushi. "Wow, this is heaven." 

"I know, right?" The two enjoyed their sushi and finished with a heavy tummy. The two chose to have a walk instead since the next destination is just fifteen minutes away from walking. 

They stopped when they saw a bench and chose to stay there for awhile. Yuta picked his phone up and called someone. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Eat well. We're going somewhere after this." Taeyong told the teenager as he placed some sliced meat on his plate. Jaemin watched the other sliced the meat for his own before scooping up some rice and eat it. 

"This is so good." He commented. "It tastes so good."

"Glad that you liked it. This is my most favorite restaurant when I was a kid." Taeyong said as he swallowed the food. 

"Really? So where did you actually learn how to cook?" 

"My mom taught me. She's a cook too like me." 

"Well, I know what Haechan's future job will be." Jaemin said which made Taeyong smiled. "Haechan doesn't want to be a cook. He wants to be a singer or a soccer player someday." 

"Well, he has a great voice. If he audition, he might become an idol. He's actually very handsome and talented." Jaemin took a sip on his juice which Taeyong mimic too. 

"At first, I was really jealous of him. He has everything and he's really popular. I want to become friends with him and glad that we actually became now." Jaemin smiled at the thought of their first meeting as friends. They were so awkward that even their friends, Jisung, Chenle and Renjun laughed at them. Due to this, they hang out a lot and started to become comfortable with each other. 

"You shouldn't be jealous of him. You have your own charms. You're pretty handsome too and I'm sure you have something that you want to do too." Taeyong said and gives Jaemin an assuring smile. 

"I want to dance." 

"Really? I'm actually a former dancer too!" Taeyong's eyes widen and he became very excuted after hearing those things from the other. The moment was destroyed when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller ID and immediately excused himself from the boy. 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Where are you? We're here now."_

"We're still eating. Don't worry, we're about to finish the food. We're just meters away." 

_"Hurry up. Haechan's kinda sleepy now."_

"Okay. We'll be there, soon." 

_"Okay. Love you."_

"Love you too."

 

 

Both hang up their phone and faced the boys.

"Let's just wait a few more minutes."

"Are you done? Lets go?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dad?"

"Dad?"

Both Haechan and Jaemin asked when they saw their respective fathers. Haechan and Yuta stood up from the bench and meet the two who are walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" Haechan asked which Taeyong and Yuta answered in unison. 

"We're going there." They pointed at the yacht and both Jaemin and Haechan's jaw dropped. 

"We're going there?" Haechan asked again.

"That's hella expensive!" Jaemin added. 

"Don't complain. Just go there and enjoy the three days that we rented." Yuta pushed the two teenagers towards the river side. Taeyong laughed followed them.

 

 

 

When they reached said ride, they were surprised to see Hina standing with a glass of juice on her hand. "What took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages!" She complained and took another sip from the glass. 

"Why are you here?" Jaemin raised his eyebrow at his sister.

"I'm also part of the family, duh!"

"What family?" Haechan questioned, his eyebrow raised too. Hina then looked at the couple who are trying to send signs that they haven't told the two yet. Hina left an "o" and just shrugged. 

The five of them gathered on the deck and made a toast. Yuta and Taeyong with their wine while Haechan, Jaemin and Hina with their glasses of juice. 

"This is such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Taeyong blurted out that made the four looked at him weirdly. "Stop being so sentimental. We're just starting to have some fun here." His fiance commented that gives everyone a good laugh. 

"Well, I can't resist being so sentimental. With you being here with our kids. Who wouldn't?" Both Haechan and Jaemin wants to puke for the cheesy statement. Yuta then looked at his lover so dearly and be mesmerized. Hina took her phone and captured the moment. 

"This is the time, Dads." Hina said and the couple nodded their head. Haechan and Jaemin looked at each other as they feel weird things coming before them. 

"Haechan.. Jaemin.." Taeyong started which gives some intense feelings from the two. "Me and Yuta..."

"Were getting married." Yuta ended up the sentence and showed the two his engagement ring. The two boys stared at the ring and looked at each other in surprise. 

"WE'RE GOING TO BE BROTHERS!?" Both yelled in unison which earned some laugh from the couple and Hina. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter is next. I just want to say thank you for those who read this shitty fanfic of mine. I hope everyone will still read my other fanfics too (even though it's really shitty).
> 
> Again, thank you for the kudos, comments and the love that you gave for this fanfic.
> 
> Lets be friends and talk on twitter: Username: @prostaet
> 
> Just @ me and tell me that you saw this from this chapter and I'll follow you. :)


	20. Part 20

It wasn't that they didn't accept it.. it's just too soon.. or maybe too soon cause it's happening today. Haechan and Jaemin were sitting on the couch trying to sink the reality inside their heads. Jeno was sitting beside Jaemin while Mark is sitting beside Haechan, both were holding their boyfriends' hands in comfort.  


"I cannot believe that it's already happening." Haechan blurted out while staring to a tree. Mark rubbed his thumb on the back of his boyfriend's hand to make him relax. "It's okay babe, I'm always here for you."

"And I cannot believe that I'm wearing an ugly tux. Why did I let my sister choose this one?" Jaemin protested while fixing his collar that can almost choke him to death. "It's okay Nana, you'll get used to it. In fact, you looked so hot in that outfit." Jeno whispered on his boyfriend's ear that Jaemin blushed when he heard a new nickname from him.

"Oh you two just knock it off! Accept the fact that Dads are going to get married after two hours. And also get your asses up from the couch and we need to go inside. The ceremony will start in a few minutes!" Hina shouted at the four and they did followed her instead.

 

Yuta is nervously fiddling the hem of his shirt when Mimi entered the room to check him up. She sat beside him and didn't hesitate to hold his hands that feels so cold and trembling. "Yuyu, are you nervous?" She asked which Yuta rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that obvious?" He sassed but Mimi couldn't help but to laugh.

'You know,  I remember the day when we're getting married." Yuta looked at her in disbelief and slapped her lightly on her arm. Mimi let out another laugh due to his ex husband's reaction that made Yuta feels so uncomfortable.

"Well, seriously... I can remember the time when we're getting married. I actually felt like this too... Too nervous, hands trembling and a little bit excited since I knew that I'm going to be Nakamoto after I say 'I do'." Yuta looked at her again and urged her to continue. "You were so handsome that time, waiting for me to come to you and take your hands to go up together at the altar." Yuta also took the time to rewind the beautiful memories of marrying her. He also felt nervous during that time, seeing a beautiful Mimi wearing white dress that suits her well.

"But then I knew that it wouldn't last long. I knew it when we said those vows to each other. The look in your eyes isn't the look that I've been looking for when you said you love me for the first time. I knew that you just took the responsibility of being a father for our twins that time. You tried so hard to be a man even though deep in your heart, you can't. That's why I'm so proud of you. You sacrificed your happiness just to make me and your children happy. I knew it all along but I keep on denying it, hoping that you'll change when our children were born. Now that you're getting married to the one that you really love, I'm hoping for your eternal happiness with him." Yuta couldn't control his tears from flowing. After all these times, Mimi knew everything about his sexuality that she just hid it to have a happy family that she dreamed of. He felt so guilty yet so thankful to her for everything that she had done to him, to their children and to Taeyong and their relationship.

"Thank you, Mimi. Thank you very much... I'm so-"

"Shh..Don't say sorry. Okay? We're okay. I'm fine with it and I'm very happy for the both of you. But.. Never mind, I'll go outside." Mimi didn't continue and gathered her things up to leave but Yuta prevented her while pulling her back to face him. "But what, Mimi?" Mizuki cannot hide it anymore. She knew that she still love Yuta even until now. She looked at his lips and then to his eyes. "Can you give me a goodbye kiss?" Yuta didn't hesitate to do so.

The time has finally come and Taeyong was nervously standing beside his son. When the door opened, he can see the shadow of the man that he loved the most. It was his second time standing on the same spot but he can feel the nervousness more than he got last time he married his late wife. The music started to play and the man that he's been dreaming of started to walk on the aisle, slowly making his way towards him.

"He looks so beautiful, Dad." Haechan whispered to his ear and he let out a light chuckle. "I know, I'm so lucky."

Yuta's smile can blind everyone inside. He took a glance on his side where his son, daughter and best friend, Mimi were waving at him. He then looked at the other side to see Mr. Moon, Mr. Dong, Mr. Kim, Mr. Jung and some faculty staff that they knew smiling and mouthing him good luck. In front of them were Ten and Johnny who were very happy with their adopted baby in their hands. What makes him emotional the most is when he saw his parents and sisters with Mark and Jeno as their accompany. He couldn't believe on how happy his sisters were when he announced to them that he's going to get married with Taeyong. His parents didn't show happiness but they didn't stop him. As least, they were here at his own dream wedding. Lastly, he looked up at his future husband and future son who were all smiling at him very warmly.

When he reached the end, Taeyong offered his hand for Yuta to take. They walked together in front and with Taeyong's guide, they faced the judge with all smiles.  


 

"Do you Lee Taeyong, take Nakamoto Yuta as your lawfully wedded husband?" Taeyong took a quick glance on Yuta who's smiling every minute that he faced him. "I do."  


 

"Do you Nakamoto Yuta, take Lee Taeyong as your lawfully wedded husband?" Yuta took Taeyong's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I do."  


 

 

"I, Lee Taeyong, promised you that I will love you forever. Even though you're lazy cleaning up and cannot cook good meals, I will always be here to nag you and guide you. Yuta, you know that I cannot live without you. You are the sunshine to my life. I promise you that I will make you happy everytime. I love you Nakamoto Yuta and I always will." Taeyong swiftly slipped the ring on Yuta's ring finger and took a beautiful look at the teary eyed Japanese. He fell in love again.  


"I, Nakamoto Yuta, will always love you with all my heart and soul. I'll always be there for you even though we became old and full of wrinkles. I will always be your assistant whenever you cook delicious food. I promise that I will love you every night and day, as long as I'm breathing. I love you, Lee Taeyong.. so much." Yuta slipped the ring carefully and placed a chaste kiss on his hand making Taeyong blush in front of him.  


"I may now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss him now." Taeyong didn't took long enough to grab Yuta's chin and lean forward to give his husband the best kiss he ever have. Yuta couldn't help but to smile at the sweet quick kiss until Taeyong deepened the kiss making him moan.  


 

"I guess we'll also watch their early honeymoon." Haechan whispered to his now brother, Jaemin.  


"Yeah, I guess so too.." Jaemin replied which made the two laugh.  


 

 

 

It Was All Yellow: Yellow is the color symbol for Happiness and Sunshine that is **Yuta**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say? This fic already ended. I hope you won't get disappointed with the ending. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for supporting this fic 'til the end. I hope you guys also support my other fics aside from this. You can also give me some ideas so that I can write more Yutae, Nomin and Markhyuck fics in the future.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you also want. I'm @yutaerus now (former @prostaet).
> 
> Anyways... thank you again! Love you guys! <3


End file.
